


世纪末丛林

by VolcanoJ



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolcanoJ/pseuds/VolcanoJ
Summary: Everyone thought they were rivals, but in fact they were friends fight for the revival of Britpop, and before that, they were secret lovers.（好营销号，好好笑
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Justine Frischmann, Damon Albarn/Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Noel: No Distance Left To Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 争做考据向野史文学（大雾）文中几乎所有非私人场合的事都真实发生过，每章结束会相关有注释。

当一个人的丈夫起身说道：“我要去下洗手间”，而不是：“我要去撒泡尿”时，他的配偶大多会将之揣测为，他正试图让约会之夜变得文雅浪漫。但Sara并不是那样的配偶，我也的确不是那样的丈夫。

我粗鲁地挤开人群，急步走进厕所的隔间，从皱皱巴巴的烟盒里抖出一根香烟，脱力的手指尝试了几次才擦燃打火机。随着气体充盈胸腔，瓷砖的冰凉透过布料压上我的脊背，我终于有能力去思考我刚才在吧台边看到的代表什么——左耳垂跃动的银色光芒，虎口处黑色的七芒星，遮住整个眼眶的酒红色眼镜——在电子报纸和网络影像中频频亮相、我久久凝视的装束。

本以为这么多年过去，一根香烟足矣，再次抬起头，却发现面前光洁的木纹门板上多出五六个烟头烫痕。

我随手将空烟盒抛进纸篓，就着盥洗池的冷水漱了口，大力将附着于衣服上的烟气拍散，抹着下巴踱步回到卡座。

“嗨，”Sara语调柔和地向我招呼，包容得仿佛我只离开了一段刚够她理理头发的时间。待我走近，便露出了一丝顽皮的神情，压低嗓音故作神秘地问：“猜猜我刚才瞧见了谁？”

我嗓子一紧。她看到了。

“谁？”我僵直地应答。

“DAMON ALBARN！Gorillaz的主唱！”她的眼睛因为兴奋显得明亮，“他早你一步从厕所出来，你没有遇见他吗？和他打招呼了吗？”

“没有，我没有遇见他。”

察觉到自己的声音过于干涩，我抓起盛满琥珀色啤酒的玻璃杯，灌下去一大口。液体流过喉咙的触感让我抓回了一点声线的控制权。

“我要过去告诉他我们喜欢Gorillaz，”她说着便挪动到卡座边缘，站起来，眼神像邀请亦像审视，“你要和我一起来吗？”

Sara不懂那些年摇滚界发生了什么，但她懂我。

我缓缓摇头：“你去吧。”[1]

我的目光追随Sara的身影消失在攒动地人群之中。踌躇片刻，我打了个手势唤侍应生来，请他给吧台另一侧戴着红色眼镜的男士一杯啤酒，记在我账上。

当侍者再次回到我的座位时，带来了一张折叠的纸条，告诉我这是那位男士要求给我的。

“谢了孩子，给你自己买杯酒吧。”我递过去一张纸钞。

接下纸条，我没有立刻打开。血液从我的大脑直奔攥紧纸条的手指，几乎有点缺氧带来的眩晕感。我不知道他会写些什么——他会愿意见我吗？这上面会不会写着“滚远点”？我愿意见他吗？万一侍者认错了人，这根本不来自他呢？

胸腔内心如擂鼓，让我想拔腿就跑。

最终我还是压低眉头，展开了纸条。

“走廊见。”[2]

黑色马克笔，不甚整齐的手写，没有署名。只消一眼我就确定，他是他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]目前为止，Noel和妻子Sara在夜总会偶遇戴阿邦，Sara主动提出要去告诉戴阿邦他们（Noel一家人）喜欢Gorillaz，有缸表示同意但没有一同前往，这些都是真实发生过的。
> 
> [2]最终诺有缸和戴阿邦也的确在夜总会门外的走廊相遇，但小学生纸条是我杜撰的～


	2. Damon: We All Say, Don't Want To Be Alone

处在一个乐队之中，就像踏上了一条老式的跨大西洋航线。你知道，唱片合约基本上都是在酒吧里签的，所有的会面都是在酒吧里进行的。一切的事都发生在酒吧里。[1]

我和Noel的第一次交谈同样发生在酒吧。

Noel Gallagher。

结束了在Nathional Club的演出，意味着1991年中，我们在英国的最后一场大型演出圆满落幕，于是Alex提议去喝一杯。在Graham的热情拥趸下，我们找到了附近最热闹的酒吧。[2]

未待我们酒过三巡，Alex首先被刚认识的粉色短发女孩领去了厕所。Dave适可而止地结束了饮酒并打道回府，残酷地留下我和Graham两人无言对饮。

“Chimes sing Sunday morn，

Today's the day she's sworn.”

酒吧的歌切换到The Stone Roses的《Waterfall》，灯光变成迷幻绚烂的蓝色和紫色。一束光柱投入Graham的酒杯，照亮了附着于杯壁上的白色气泡。我百无聊赖，眼神追随那束光，看光斑缓慢翻下桌面，跃上酒吧柜台，落入一个略显僻静的角落，最终攀上一张年轻而压抑的脸庞。光斑停留在那里，我的目光也随之逐步。

我认得他。相信Graham也认得。

穿着黑色夹克，白色牛仔裤的年轻男孩，顶着一头厚重的深褐色头发，Blur近期新收获的忠实听众。总是戴着墨镜，站在离舞台不远不近的角落观看我们表演。他从未像其他歌迷那样在演出结束后堵住后台入口，试图同乐队成员搭话，却没有落下过我们在伦敦的任何一场演出。

明面上不屑于同我们搭话，背地里选择直接跟踪我们，我暗笑着想，多么出众。

“Now you're at the wheel，

Tell me how, how does it feel?

So good to have equalised，

To lift up the lids of your eyes.”

我突发奇想，唤来酒吧侍应生，请她给那边独坐的年轻先生一杯大号啤酒，记在我们的账单上。

像是设下了捕捉小鸟的陷阱一样，我急切地想要跟进事态发展，却因为那个男孩坐在我身后，侧身凝视未免太过明显，遂只得拜托Graham帮我留意着他的反应。

Graham无奈地撇撇嘴，对我的低级趣味表示怜悯。

“他收到酒了，”Graham干巴巴地汇报，“他显得很惊讶，可以说是手足无措。”

我饶有趣味地点点头，示意他继续。

“他在询问侍者。”

“他知道是我们送的酒了。”

“他啜了一口。”

“他又喝了一口。”

“又一口。”

等了半晌，眼见Graham仍尽职尽责地为我窥视，却没了下文，我不禁催促道：“现在呢？”

“……他把一杯酒喝完了。”

我半个身子探出卡座，转头望去——那黑发男孩果真在同面前饮尽的酒杯灵魂交流。我叹了口气，有些夜晚注定无聊。

我本应该直接回出租屋，我郁郁寡欢地想，没准Justine还醒着。

正当我举起玻璃杯一饮而尽，趁早打算带着Graham上别处游荡去时，他目光忽然一抖，扫了眼我身后的方向，接着垂下眼睑，说：“他过来了。”

我旋即端正坐姿，揉了揉头发，双臂呈直角支在桌面上，撑起了上半身的重量，好整以暇等待一场袖珍乐迷见面会。

“嗨。”闻言，我抬头看向音源。一双清澈漂亮的蓝色眼睛之上，两条线条粗重的眉毛拧成了一个痛苦纠结的曲折，暗示它们的主人在苦恼于如何起头。最终，他斟酌再三的开场白随着他身上廉价大麻的气味一并传来，那浓郁的气味熏得Graham皱了皱鼻子：“酒吧的姑娘告诉我是你们给我点了一杯啤酒。”

曼彻斯特人。

“不用谢，”我微微一笑，大方地向他伸出手，“很高兴在这里看见你。我是Damon Albarn，这边是Graham，Graham Coxon，我们乐队的吉他手。“

Graham敷衍地向他点点头。Graham一向对于歌迷不大有热情，尤其是这种摸清了我们每日行程，还追踪到我们私人生活的狂热粉丝，向内挪动，为他腾出一个位子，已经是Graham所能做出最友善的举动了。

他握住我的手，回报以自己的姓名：“Noel Gallagher。”

Noel Gallagher很快说明了自己的来意——8月初他在曼彻斯特组建了自己的乐队（“The Rain，”他说，“这是我们乐队的名字。”），但是苦于没有全权经营一支乐队的经验，也迷茫于如何使这新生儿脱颖而出，他决定趁着来伦敦找 Inspiral Carpets 经纪人商量未来合作事宜的机会，顺便观摩几场处于上升期独立乐队的演出，Blur就是其中之一。[3]

“其实更早的时候我还在Venue看到过你们的表演，那起码是半年前了。”Noel补充道，“就你们当时的表现而言，我没料到你们可以走这么远。”[4]

“哇哦，谢谢。”

察觉出了我语气中的讥诮，眼前的年轻人摸了摸后脑勺，有些磕绊地为自己找台阶下：“然而你们做到了，而且非常成功，所以我认为你们是最合适的学习对象。”

Graham忽略Noel的补救措施，率直奔向了刚捕捉到关键信息：“你说你曾为 Inspiral Carpets工作？”

“不错，今年4月以前我一直是他们的设备管理。”

Graham的态度终于端正了一点，我看着他把黑框眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，抿抿嘴后，盯着Noel的手进一步询问：“你在你自己的乐队里担任什么职务？”

看起来这个问题正中他引以为豪之处——他的脊背挺直了一些，神情显得也不如对话伊始之时那么局促：“我也弹吉它。我还负责作曲和歌词。”

吉它手。我欢快地吹了声口哨，完全把Noel让给了Graham，鉴于他似乎很乐意和这位新认识的朋友交流各种乐器。

早些时候灌下的大量啤酒此时开始发挥效力，让我有些昏昏欲睡，但我不能把Graham一个人丢在陌生的酒吧，于是我抱紧双臂，颔首强打精神。半梦半醒之间，透过金色的发穗，我几次注意到那双冰湖一样的眼睛状似无意地瞄向我——这样的眼神我见过太多，纵使我现在只有七分之一的大脑，也知道那暗示着什么。

这让我被酒精麻痹的神经兴奋了片刻。

Alex面红润地凯旋归来时，已经是凌晨两点差一刻，Graham很有担当地扮演了“清醒时的Damon”一角，为两人互做介绍，主持全局，不过Alex看起来对Noel不甚在意，只想尽早离开，于是Graham委婉地表示天色太晚，Noel则灵敏地接盘道他会继续关注Blur，他们会有机会再聊的。

在酒吧门口，同Noel拥抱道别时，迎面顶着转寒的暮秋夜风，我说出了那句会让几年后的我辗转反侧，彻夜难眠的话：“明天我们会在Town & Country Club举行一场小型演出，希望能在那里见到你。”[5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]来自布勒纪录片《No Distance Left To Run》44:44处奶酪的发言。
> 
> [2]1991年10月24日布勒在伦敦Nathional Club举行了演出，B站有全场录像。
> 
> [3]Inspiral Carpets，曼城著名乐队。有缸在1991年初负责 Inspiral Carpets 乐队在美国巡演的设备管理。
> 
> [4]1991年3月13日Inspiral Carpets结束了美国巡演，我们合情假设诺有缸和乐队一同回到英国，3月15日布勒就在伦敦Venue举行了演出（巧不巧！你就说巧不巧！）
> 
> [5]根据档案显示，10月24日是糊1991年底离开英国前的最后一场演出，文中戴阿邦邀请有缸出席的那场演出并不存在。不过有的时候他们会举办一些小型或较私人较内部的演出，这一点就为我们的杜撰提供了合理化工具。另，Town & Country Club是布勒早期经常演出的一个场所。


	3. Noel: You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者土生土长中儿国儿人儿，没呼吸过一天资本主义的腐朽空气，不清楚大英帝国1991年的火车票长什么样，纯属瞎掰，欢迎指正。

我醒来时，时钟正巧扣住了大大的数字“6”，发出了一声浑浊的“咯哒”。

借助透过窗帘，洒满卧室的苍白曙光，我发现不知什么时候溜上我床铺的Liam四仰八叉地躺着，睡意正浓，嘴里好像还含糊不清地喃喃着什么。我无可奈何地呼出一口气，轻手轻脚地滑下床，给他拉好踢开的被子，收拾妥帖行装。踏着缓慢苏醒的寂静黎明，我离开了家，穿越满布张牙舞爪涂鸦的街区，动身前往火车站。

坐在候车室内，我百无聊赖地把掌心大小的车票翻来覆去研究，从“17 - 11 - 1991”看到“MANCHESTER to LONDON”，直至把弄纸质卡片直至边角成三四层，我才终于听见火车悠远浑厚的鸣笛声传来。

我在伦敦找到了一份为期一个月的录音棚工作，薪酬可观，可以缓解乐队资金窘迫的难题。我承诺妈妈会在圣诞节之前回到曼彻斯特。

坐在我对面，头顶锃光瓦亮、鼻毛却浓密出格的中年男人抖开一张崭新的报纸，打印油墨的味道扑鼻而来。

随着星零的雨点扑在玻璃窗上，郊区的荒凉景象由静止逐渐加速向后移动，那灰白的、阴雨连绵的画布最终被飞快地抛在了我的身后。我将目光从色调黯淡的曼城收回，落回对面的报纸，在一处隐蔽不显的旮旯，捕捉到“本土乐队Blur日前结束了美国巡演，将于本月18日乘机从拉斯维加斯飞回伦敦”的字样。[1]

简报配了一张尺寸局促的照片，那令我魂牵梦萦的面庞昭然纸上，仿佛沐浴着金色的光芒。

“二十世纪末简直是天谴的文化沙漠，”Damon灌下一大口啤酒，眼睛直勾勾地盯着在酒吧中央舞厅扭动的男女，说：“那些充斥着美国音乐市场的塑料，肮脏油腻的垃圾潮流，在街头像丛林一样疯狂生长……美国人对我们闻所未闻，又狂热地追捧我们，但是他们压根不明白我们在唱些什么，甚至也不在乎，你懂我的意思吗，他们力图唤醒的那些玩意，可怕的狗屎。他们那些音乐是垃圾，我们写的音乐也是垃圾。”

我看着他将脸埋进纤瘦的手掌中，猜想他的美国之旅经历了什么。

我很难不认同他对当今音乐的评价，的确，自从1990年The Stone Roses的穗岛演唱会，人们再也没机会看到一场像样的英伦摇滚演唱会——虽然严格点从专业来说，大风的声音压住了音响的声音，我们当时几乎没能好好听完一首歌。不过这并不重要，那样的演出已经超出了音乐本身，The Stone Roses甚至不需要弹出一个音，只要人们到场，演出就成功了。[2]

Damon不知道的是，Blur是我在参加穗岛演唱会随后的一年多中，唯一看到有The Stone Roses光芒的乐队。

一声闷闷的长叹从Damon胸腔深处滑出：“到底哪里才是英国音乐的绿洲……”

沉默在我们之间徘徊了许久，他杯中的气泡一颗接着一颗浮上表面，悠悠地颤抖片刻，然后破碎。随着又一声轻叹，他强行从消沉的泥沼中缓步爬上来，甩了甩脑袋，扬起微笑，对我说：“你刚说你想给乐队换一个名字？The Rain怎么了？有想法吗？”

“The Rain就是，听起来不对味。”主要原因还是在于这名字完全无关我的存在，“改成什么我还没想好，也许会从哪家土耳其烤肉店的广告纸上找出来也说不定。”[3]

我谈起上次回曼彻斯特后注意到的，乐队令人忧心的现状——不肯沉下心练歌的主唱，找不准节拍的鼓手，总是把自己喝得醉醺醺的贝斯手，没有唱片公司愿意冒险签下这支乐队……

讲了许久我才注意到，在相当一段长的时间里，都只有我一人在喋喋不休，Damon只是坐在我的身侧，一只手拖住下巴，专注而平静地凝视着我。这让我感到有些不好意思。

“抱歉，”我生疏局促地说，“我一直在谈自己这些烂事。”

“没有关系，我喜欢听你说这些。”他打断我，目光温和地望向我，“所有乐队在起步时都会遭遇各种各样的坎坷。”

注意到他的身体在逐渐靠近我，我脊背的肌肉紧张地绷直，搁在桌上汗津津的手掌不自禁握成了拳状。

他的鼻吻停留在我的脸侧，呼出的温暖气息拂动我鬓角细小的毛发，激得我发根挺立了起来。“你有一双很漂亮的眼睛，你知道吗？”

我转头看他，而他直接把柔软的嘴唇凑上了我的，一只手轻柔地托住我的后脑，不给我向后退缩的余地。

他放肆的举动让我愣在原地，一时间没有推开他也没有回应。我从没在公共场合和男人接吻过——事实上我从没和任何男人接吻过，直到两个月前，观看完Blur在Town & Country Club演出的那晚。

在唱完最后一首There's No Other Way时，舞台上的设备已经被摧残得差不多了——音响四处倾倒，架子鼓七零八落，电贝司被扯掉了连接线，而罪魁祸首本人，Damon Albarn，却带着平和的微笑向台下观众挥手道别，心安理得地携乐队成员下了唱台。

Blur一行人很快从俱乐部离开，我在后台入口没等太久就遇到了他们。

见到我，Damon没有露出惊讶或者疏离的表情。确定他还记得我，这让我松了口气，那种笃定我会再一次到场的自信又让我隐隐有些恼怒，好像我是什么泛滥的狂热粉丝。

“嗨，Noel，”他拿着一张淡蓝色的毛巾，一边粗糙地擦拭湿漉漉的脑袋，一边微笑着大跨步向我走来，“再次见到你真好。你觉得演出怎么样？”

“你好，Damon。演出不错，我很喜欢Popscene那首歌。”听我说出了Popscen这个词，他挑了挑眉毛，露出了一个近似欣慰的笑容。[4]

我注意到他只穿了一件针织衫，背后被汗水濡湿成黑色，衣服下摆空荡荡的，在灯光昏暗的小巷中，他的身形显得格外单薄。不知道哪里来了一种让我脱下夹克披到他身上的冲动，竟需要反复警告自己才能不真的付诸实践。

“看，我们现在要去酒吧喝一杯，和我们同去好吗？我们可以慢下来聊聊这场演出和你的乐队。”他拍了拍我的肩，示意我跟上走在前面的Alex，不由分说之间已经替我做好了决定。

我张口欲言，最后又低头默许。

在北密西西比河大道，他们熟门熟路地找进一家我从未去过的老式酒吧。在这家酒吧里找不见一线金属光泽，几乎全是土木质地的陈设，除了从天花板垂下来的冠状黄铜吊灯。砖石砌成的壁炉燃着橙红色的火焰，柔和地向室内吐露热力和暖光，扯松领带的职员和点着香烟的女士在舒缓的音乐中低声调笑。

Damon在钢琴演奏台侧面找到了一处较为清净的卡座，率先坐了进去，随即与我连接上目光并拍了拍身边的位置，示意我和他坐在同一侧，Graham Coxon、Alex和鼓手Dave坐在另一侧。

从乐队谈话的微妙气场中，我发现虽然身边这个金毛小子是乐队的创作核心，几乎一手承包了谱曲、填词和接洽工作，他们内部相处却没有出现大多数乐队中众星捧的现象，这让我感到很惊奇。

当一个饮客磕绊弹完众人耳熟能详的乡村乐，蹒跚着飘下演奏台后，Alex和Dave开始兴致勃勃地怂恿Damon上台“露一手”。见我已经积极地为他让出一条通道，他便也不再推辞，将杯中最后一口啤酒喝完，施施然走向演奏台。

我开始猜想他会弹什么曲子。

他弓着背坐在琴凳上，琢磨了片刻，随后直起腰身。他把修长的手指放在琴键上，刚弹出四个音，我就知道他选择了哪首。

“Imagine there's no heaven，

It's easy if you try.

No hell below us，

Above us only sky.”[5]

“噢，”坐在我对面的Alex听出了门道，笑着摇摇头说，“真是太Damon了。”

没有刻意修饰时他的嗓音很低沉，几乎难以和他英俊却稚嫩的脸联系在一起。沐浴着昏黄的灯光，他还没干透的金发一缕一缕地垂在额前，隐约可以看到他浓密的睫毛投下了一片阴影，我忽然诡异地想到，如果他睁开那双碧蓝的眼睛，大概会很像神话中的阿波罗。

“Imagine no possesions，

I wonder if you can.

No need for greed or hunger，

A brotherhood of man.

Imagine all the people，

Sharing all the world...”

唱到这里，他慢慢抬起眼睑，神情有些怅惘地扫视了一圈四周，最终落在我下意识跟唱的嘴唇上。他的脸上浮现出了一个浅浅的微笑——不是他那种用来展现友善的格式化的微笑，而是发自内心的真诚的欢欣，仿佛他刚同我秘密地分享了一个奢侈的梦想。我怀疑甚至他自己都没意识到这个转瞬即逝的微笑有多么大的冲击力。

直到这一刻我才忽然发现，他的确是坚信着他所唱出的歌词的。

“You may say I'm a dreamer，

but I'm not the only one.

I hope some day you'll join us，

And the world will live as one.”

一曲终了，他仰起头，望向了思想的某处，任由光线点亮他的虹膜，银色的耳环在左耳垂下方闪烁，他颇似一座完美的少年神祇雕塑，仿佛听不见台下好友及陌生人的喝彩。这摄人心魂的一幕印入我的脑海，无论多少年后都依旧鲜活如新。

“他也许会是救我的那个。”一个声音在我心底响起，我分不清那是断言还是希冀。

也许是出于对心中疯狂生长的陌生情感的恐惧，我一杯接一杯地给自己灌下啤酒，以至于记不得接下来的夜晚我和Blur四人聊了什么，不记得Graham望向我的眼神夹杂了怎么样的情绪，不记得我们何时离开酒吧，也不记得我跟Damon一道走了许久时脑子里想的是什么，因为我的住处本在相反的方向。我完全清醒前最后的记忆是我和他并排走在空荡荡的街道上，他略微低着头听我说着一些醉后的胡话，我被他眼底涌动的暗潮鼓舞，着了魔一样忽然伸手勾住他的后颈，将他的脸拉置同一高度，不管不顾地吻了上去。

这是我们的第一个吻，也是我人生中最刻骨铭心的一个吻。

当我的舌头触碰到了他的牙齿，我才终于意识到自己在做什么。我把自己往后拉了一些，而他向前一步跨过来，一把就将我推到背后的卷闸门上，铁皮被我们撞出了一声闷响。

他强硬地将我抵在门上，张开双臂紧紧搂住我的腰，颇具侵略性地吻住我的嘴唇，而我放下顾虑，纵容自己在他火热而缠绵的气息中沉沦。我不知道会不会有人路经这条街，看到两个男人在热切地接吻，我也不在乎，我只知道我想要他。

当我们气喘吁吁地松开，终于能看到对方面容的全貌时，他有些突兀地告知我：“其实我有一个女朋友。”

我缺氧的大脑没能反应过来他这句话的意思，于是试探性地问：“所以，去我那里？”

他明显愣了一愣，大概是没料到我会如此回答，随即哑然失笑道：“没关系，就去我那里吧，我还没和她住在一起。”

我昏昏沉沉地跟他走回出租屋，却在他掏出钥匙开锁时我又一次凑上前去吻他。乐观估计他当时起码努力了两分钟才成功将门打开。

我扣住他的脊背抱着他，他勉强伸出手推关房门，就又同我纠缠在一起。没有一丝光线的黑暗客厅不可视物，我几次都差点被绊倒，全靠Damon对室内陈设的熟悉，我们才最终有惊无险地摸进卧室，一同扑倒在柔软的床铺上。

Damon跨坐在我身上，手上利落地解开了我的衬衫纽扣，嘴则从我的嘴唇移动到了我的耳垂下方，不温不火地厮磨，我瞬间感觉一股酥麻的电流从耳下直击尾椎骨。当他的牙齿轻轻地没入我的颈侧，我清晰地听到了一声呻吟从我口中逃逸而出，这让我的脸瞬间涨得通红。我能感觉到我的下身在他的轻抚下迅速起了反应，被痛苦地困在裤子和小腹之间。

他解开了我的皮带，进而将我的牛仔裤拉至脚踝处时，骤然消失的束缚让我倍感舒适，然而借助从窗口投进的月光，我却有些赧然地注意到在我几乎一丝不挂的同时，Damon还穿戴得相当整齐。

Damon察觉到我尴尬的神色，便抓住套头衫的后领向胸前拉拽，整件扯了下来，坦率地将大片赤裸的皮肤暴露在我的眼前。没了衣物的遮掩，我才发现他并不像看起来那么瘦弱（那样的视觉效果该怪罪于他宽阔的肩膀和相对纤瘦的腰肢），反而，他拥有一具健康而强壮的成年男人的肉体。

他的手指再一次滑向我的身下，隔着内裤的布料时轻时重地摩擦，我倒抽一口冷气，全身的血液似乎都脱了缰似的涌向了我的胯部。这暂时缓解了我烧灼着的欲望，却让我的呼吸更加沉重。

当我协助着他脱下最后一件衣服，两人完全敞开相对时，我忽然想起了一个早该提出的问题，Damon手上的游走慢了下来，大概也意识到了同样的问题。

望着他居高临下的姿态，我突然有些紧张，一种不祥的预感油然而生。我下意识地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，声音有些喑哑地问：“Damon，你是……”

“我都可以。”他迅速领会了我的意思，让我不必绞尽脑汁寻找合适的措辞，我相当感激。他又问：“你呢？”

我艰难地想了想，最终决定实话实说：“我不是很有经验，我大概只能……”我停了下来，向他打了一个混乱的手势，寄希望于他能再一次理解。

他点了点头，抽身摸向床头柜，一番捣鼓后拿出了一瓶润滑剂和一个安全套，他把后者抛给我，然后用牙咬开了前者的瓶盖。

他将一些透明而粘稠的液体涂抹在自己的手指上，随后带动左臂探向身后，轻车熟路地坐了下去。

当第三根手指没入体内后，他的气息终于变得有些混乱，胸脯的起伏逐渐丢了节奏。他扬起头，将金色的刘海甩在脑后，把修长优美的颈部暴露在空气中，喉结在薄薄的皮肤下滑动。在昏暗的环境中观看Damon给自己扩张是件很不可思议的事，你甚至很难相信这在真实发生，因为他在为你做着最亲密的动作，看起来太过完美，却又太过遥远。

我几乎是怀着崇拜的心态仰视着他阖上双眼的面庞，虔诚地将他俊朗的眉骨，笔直的鼻梁和紧抿的嘴唇一遍遍描摹，连阴茎硬到生疼都没能夺走我太多的注意力。

他睁开了眼，我没来得及收回目光，捕捉到我望着他发呆的模样，和我手上只撕开了包装一角的安全套，他漂亮的眼睛露出一丝揶揄的神色，伸出右手拍了拍我的脸颊，带着笑意问道：“你希望我帮你戴吗，Noel？”

这句温和的笑话把我拉回现世。我回过神来，迅速将安全套佩戴妥当，期待着他的下一步动作，隐隐感觉勃起的部位又肿胀了起来。

他将手指从身后抽离，指尖拉出一些银色的丝线，又从塑料瓶中挤出了一些润滑液，草草涂抹在安全套外侧，我不禁绷紧臀部的肌肉。

随着床板发出吱呀几声，Damon和我颠倒了上下位置。他将腿分开，允许我跪在他的双腿之前。

我试探性地将阴茎的头部挤入他的后穴，他的喉咙深处发出一声稀碎的声音。我不确定那是享受还是疼痛的反应，于是我克制自己停下动作，转而弓下脊背，问：“可以吗？”

他伸出手把我拉得更近，凑上前同我的嘴唇嘴唇轻轻一吻，在我耳边呼着气，说：“进来吧。”我明显感觉自己的阴茎狠狠跳动了一下，相信他也感觉到了。

我匀速把整根阴茎没进他的身体，缓缓拉出一英寸，又一次送进去，他配合地将小腿盘上我的腰身，以便我能更加深入，如此循环往复数次，直到他的肌肉放松下来。

当我摩擦过他体内一处光滑柔软的凸起物时，他猛地睁大了眼睛，毫无防备地发出一声缱绻的的呻吟，随即条件反应地用脚后跟扣紧了我的后腰，自动将胯部向上送去。我知道我找对地方了。他抱住我的脖子，将脑袋埋在我的颈窝里，随着我的活动喘息，我感受着他股间的温暖和紧致，很快从他声音的变化中找到了最合适的节奏和角度。

他柔软的嘴唇含住我的耳垂，气息抨击着我的耳膜，我几乎可以听到太阳穴附近血液疯狂涌动的声音。他冲着我的耳道呻吟：“再用力些。”这句话瞬间把我残存的理智推下悬崖。我开始失控了一样撞击他内壁左侧的凸点，力度之大甚至让我有点担心会伤到他。

“啊——哈——”他的指甲一定在我的背上留下了伤痕。“Noel——”

我腾出一只手，向下探去，握住了他的阴茎。意料之外的触碰使得他发出一声惊呼。他的阴茎很热，在我手掌中微微地抽动。我的大拇指摩挲着它的头部，手掌跟随下身得节奏替他撸动。他没能坚持太久，声音沙哑地说：“Noel，我觉得我要——”

未待他组织语言完成句子，炽热的液体就从他的下身喷涌而出，一部分被我的手掌圈住，还有一部分洒落在他平滑的小腹上。我紧随其后，最后冲击了几次就感觉下身一松，被温暖粘稠的液体包裹住，视野中的图景也开始旋转。

我颓倒在他的身侧，望着黑暗的天花板，脑子里混混沌沌地想着着不着边际的东西。身边传来窸窣声，床垫一下升了起来，我偏过头观察他的动向。

卧室之外的某处传来水龙头冲刷的声音，不过片刻我又听见他赤脚走回来。正对着自窗外投来的微弱光线，我注意到他身上裹了一件浅色浴袍，肩上搭着一张仍在滴水的毛巾。

他替我摘下湿答答的安全套，灵巧地打上一个结，随手投入房间角落的垃圾篓。他拉过我的手，用毛巾一根根将我的手指擦干净，又翻了一面，拭去残留在我身上的粘稠液体。

迅速地将一切收拾妥当后，他解下浴袍，钻进被窝，伸手揽住我的腰，鼻音浓重地说：“晚安，Noel。”

两个精疲力竭的年轻人裹着同一床被子，放纵自己沉浸在对方温暖的气息中，很快便被无边无际的梦境吞没。

1991，一切尚在令人迷茫的朦胧之中，没人说得清楚下一步是青云还是泥潭，我们看不见未来，也不回首过往，只活在肌肤相亲的当下，爱就是爱了，不必过问你是谁，也不在意我是谁。对于孤独的恐惧，野心被认同的需求，以及对于“另一半的自我”的原始渴望，都将我推向他，这也本该是我所需要的一切。

如果二十多岁的我明白这点，我就能读懂Graham晦暗的眼神，不会在意Alex的揶揄，而当我真的做到却早已时过境迁，无论如何奋力逆水行舟，都不可能再回到往昔岁月。[6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]从1991年10月28日到11月14日，Blur一直在北美开巡回演唱会，最后一场是在靠近LA的Roxy Theater。
> 
> [2]源自纪录片《Live Forever: The Rise and Fall of Brit Pop》04:53处
> 
> [3]呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜写完了朋友才告诉我Noel加入之前乐队就从The Rain改成了Oasis……怎么办，那我们就当作Noel没有当下加入，磨磨蹭蹭直到改名之后才正式入伙吧！（强行解释咳咳咳
> 
> [4]Popscene是布勒创作于1991下半年的一首歌，风格更加朋克，不过和当时英国狂热追捧美国垃圾摇滚的音乐文化相背，以至于非常不受媒体待见（这也是为什么很多文章说Blur第一次美国之旅过得挺惬意，我却在第二部分的开头描写了Damon对美国文化的抱怨，是有前怨的）。直到两年以后人们才恍然开始对Popscene的风格生起敬仰之情，不过文中Noel早就灵敏的察觉出Popscene的价值了///'v'///这让Damon很惊喜
> 
> [5]John Lennon是戴阿邦和诺有缸共同的音乐偶像，戴阿邦更是表示过列侬对他的思想有很大影响，他写歌也是从在钢琴上弹Imagine开始的。
> 
> [6]这里化用了《了不起的盖茨比》里那句经典的“于是我们逆水行舟，奋力向前，最终回到了往昔岁月。“嗯嗯虽然理智告诉我诺有缸大概没读过这本书，但这句话被引用得如此泛滥我们就且当他听说过吧（逃
> 
> ps.求读完这几章的太太一个repo，本文的时间线有没有很混乱？如果有的话，以后的文章里我就少跳一点，或者大力标明时间点( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ^ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )


	4. Liam: Tender Is The Night Lying By Your Side

“听着，如果有人跟你说：‘嘿，哥们，我们来组个乐队吧，这样你一周七天就都是我的了。’假的，别信。”我坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，闷声闷气地说。[1]

“哪怕是亲哥？”Tony问。

“尤其是亲哥。”我咬牙切齿道。

“可他说的是你一周七天都属于他，而不是他的一周七天都属于你啊。”Tony一针见血地指出逻辑盲点。

“………………”我没忍住一脚把他从凳子上踹了下去。

要我的一周七天都属于他，哪里需要和我加入同一个乐队，我的每一天早就都属于他了。

我带着Tony在狭窄的小巷里漫无目的地游荡，不胜其烦地跃过一摊又一摊打着旋儿的黑水，逐渐点上霓虹灯的酒吧一家接一家地从我们身旁滑过，尚未被遗弃的塑料圣诞树被店主心不在焉地装饰在玻璃窗边。

熟悉的路口一如既往地散落着两三只铁皮垃圾桶，几只耗子在垃圾堆里开会，半死不活的杂草从龟裂的地砖里冒出来，背景中迷惘而愤怒的朋克涂鸦在张牙舞爪。

我望着铁灰色的天空，和十年前我们初次搬来时一样，想不明白为什么Noel一定要从曼彻斯特逃离，为什么前一晚还躺在我身边的人第二天清晨就消失不见，也不明白为什么总有傻逼会在我明显看起来不爽的时候撞上我。

“嘿！”我怒火中烧地从那个没眼力见的胖子喊道， “你他妈撞到我了！”

他迟缓地转过来，一双豆大猪眼看起来迷惑不解：“明明是你撞的我，小子。”

“你是说我没长眼睛，你是这个意思？”

“我没那么说，不过你要这么理解倒也没错。”

我冲上去就要揍他，Tony拉我不及，下一秒我就和那胖子滚在地上，未排尽的污水四处飞溅，打湿了我的头发。

心里的一部分完全清楚是我在无理取闹，但心里的另一部分也清楚，我需要有个人来和我打一架，让我忘掉Noel在某种程度上和我越走越远的事实。

我的拳头落在胖子的软绵绵的腹部，手上一点没留力，他脸上的横肉顿时痛苦地抖动了一下，眼中凶光毕现。未给我喘息的机会，他一头扑过来，将我摁倒在地，揪住我的衣领，上手利落地给我了两个响亮的耳光，打得我眼冒金星。

“LIAM！”自孩提时就熟稔于心的声音叫停了我们手上的动作。我头昏脑胀，使劲挤了挤眼睛，蒙眬中看见一个黑色的身影豹子一样蹿了过来。

“Noel……”我在心里喊，嗓子却肿胀得发不出声。

我不知道他哪来的力气，居然一只手就把那胖子从我身上拽了起来，扔在一旁。一双坚实的手臂把我从污水里捞出来，透过我湿透的外套传来暖烘烘气息，具有一种让我缓下呼吸和心跳的力量。半倒在他怀里，我才想起因一月的寒冷天气而发抖。

他搂住我的手收得有些过紧了，让我不由得猜测明天的肩头会不会出现一块被自己哥哥捏出来的淤青。我贪恋这久违的温暖，疼痛发烫的鼻子埋在他的胸前，手臂几乎要顺着他的脖子攀附上去。如果打一架就可以换来Noel的怀抱，整座曼城里的人都得遭殃。而他却在上下仔细打量我一番，确认无大碍后，转手把我推给刚追上来的Tony，自己去和那该死的胖子说话了。

我推开Tony的手，摇摇晃晃地独自站在一旁，内心还在为他叫来Noel而窃喜。血液冲击引起的耳鸣让我听不清两米开外的Noel在说些什么，但那克制的手势和平静的口型明显不是在骂人。

他变了，我怏怏地想，以前的Noel是会帮我打回来的。

此时两人不仅没有撸袖子抄家伙的架势，反而越谈越融洽，解开了矛盾，我几乎可以想象出他俩已经约好了星期天上哪喝一杯了。最后他们拍拍对方的肩，不约而同地向我投来一个复杂的眼神，其中看小孩的无奈意味差点气得我当场冲过去一人再给一拳。

同那俩人分道扬镳后，我跟在Noel身后朝家的方向启程。

Noel沉默地走在前面，我也不开腔，低垂着脑袋，耷拉着肩膀，一个劲就是跟他走，他什么时候停下来脚步我也没注意到，闷着头直接撞上了他的后背。

“我操……”

刚止住血的鼻子又一次开了闸似的淌起了血。

他轻叹一声，走过来，用手托住我的后脑勺，示意我仰起头。我完全把头部的重量压在他的手掌上，任由他用袖子一点点擦掉我嘴唇上的血迹。我能从他的眼底找到他隐藏起来的心疼，这让我没忍住咧嘴笑了出来，他见状抛给我一个看傻子的眼神。

只要他的手移开一点，我就会后脑着地，当场摔傻，不过我从来没想象过这种可能性。信任他这件事我做了十七年，大概是我人生中唯一持之以恒的习惯。

血还没停，保持着他伸手托着我后脑的姿势，我们站在路灯之下，他终于开口，第一个打破沉默：“酗酒，成倍地抽草，带不一样的女孩回家，还把自己打成这样，Liam，你他妈想干什么？”

我几乎被他语气中的平静的怒火吓到，但另一句话不经我的允许就脱口而出：“哥，你是不是有女朋友了。”

仰着头，我看不见他的表情，只感到他插在我脏兮兮头发里手指僵了一僵。“为什么这么说？”他反问。

“你没否认。”

“我在问你为什么。”

我脱口而出： “你给自己买了新衣服，还给自己剪了个头发——他妈的，你上次剪头发是什么时候？该是他妈的1988年了吧。我在家里倒出去的垃圾里发现了止汗剂的包装，Paul没有体味，这个我知道。你别告诉我那男士止汗剂是妈妈用的。”

见他没有回应，我低头看了他一眼，被他阴沉的脸色吓了一跳。

“明明和我们组了乐队，你却三天两头往南方跑，每次心情一不好就买去伦敦的车票，又愁着一张土豆脸回来。什么工作呢非得在伦敦做不可！非得离我们几百英里不可！你压根不在乎我们，对吧！”我越说越快，越说越过分，最后尾音居然不受控制地带上了一点哭腔，吓得我立刻闭了嘴。

Noel面无表情地拍了拍我的肩，示意我自己站好。他撤回了手，把污水随意在裤子上抹了抹，转身独自一人向家的方向走去，不再理我。

“Noel，我今天放学看到你的朋友Jeff了，但他没有给我糖耶。”我坐在Noel的床头，看着他柔软稚嫩的手指按住琴弦，弹出几个简单的和旋，闷闷不乐地冲他告状。

他抬头望了我一眼，蓝色的眼睛里映出九岁的我的面庞。“我和他绝交了。”他解释道。

我在床上打了滚，问：“为什么，我还以为你很喜欢他的贝斯。“

“我发现他几次推掉和我的排练，都是因为他在给另一个乐队，总和我们乐队抢场地的乐队伴奏。”他语气淡淡地说，几乎有些冰冷，“我不接受隐瞒，就是这样。”

我似懂非懂地点点头。

他调完琴弦后搁置好吉他，关了灯，爬上床来，躺在我的身边，顺手扯高了被子，盖住我尚未发育的瘦小肩膀。

我的身体在被子底下扭来扭曲，扰得Noel不得安生，他警告性地拍了一把我的屁股：“好好睡觉。”

我睁大眼睛望向他，即使一片漆黑中我什么都看不清，问：“Noel，如果我隐瞒了你什么，你也会和我绝交吗？”

“你不会隐瞒我什么。”他平静地陈述，仿佛这是什么不言而喻的真理。

我不依不饶地问道：“那，你会隐瞒我什么吗？”

黑暗中，头顶的方向传来一声无可奈何的叹息，一只手随即在被子下揽住了我，轻轻地拍着我的后背。“我也不会隐瞒你什么，”他低声安抚道，“我是你哥，我永远对你完全敞开。”

我点点头。只要他说，我就信，我这么做了九年，我还打算一辈子这么做下去。

放下不知何处生出的惆怅和忧虑，我安稳地靠在同样年幼的哥哥的怀里，呼吸着永远能抚慰我的、独属于他的气息，跌入梦境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]（据称）有缸在1991年对莉娅说过：“If I join thus band I own you seven days a week.”


	5. Damon: The Battle I'll Live To Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然标题断章取义自The Moon Exalted，但是强烈推荐第一遍看这章时伴着缸版There Is A Light That Never Goes Out，反正我是听着这首写的，气场太适合拍。The Moon Exalted悲伤得太明白了，更适合读完全线故事后回来默默伤心（……？

“不管在剧场还是在影院，我都待不长，我几乎不能看报，也很少读现代书籍。我不能理解人们在拥挤不堪的火车和旅馆里，在顾客盈门、音乐声嘈杂吵闹的咖啡馆里，在繁华城市的小酒馆小戏院里寻找的究竟是什么乐趣；我不能理解人们在国际博览会，在节日游行中，在为渴望受教育的人作的报告中，在大体育场上寻找的究竟是什么乐趣。千百万人正在为得到这些乐趣而奔走钻营，我也可以得到这种乐趣，但我不能理解它，不能和他们同乐。”[1]

当谨慎的敲门声响起时，我正巧读完了这句我在外营生之际，常常回想起的文段——它的烙印如此之深，以至于我几乎可以一字不落地背诵下来——所以我毫无怨言地合上书本，起身应门。

Noel站在门外，斜挎着吉它琴包，显得局促又别扭。他赧然告诉我自己未来的几个月会待在伦敦，作为一个录音棚乐手工作，却还没有找到条件合适的出租屋，最后试探性地询问，是否可以在我这里借宿一段时间。

我扫了一眼他背后打包整齐的行李箱，有些想笑，却不忍心让眼前的男孩更加尴尬，于是我说：“当然。”

这没什么，两年前Graham被前女友扫地出门后，也曾投奔于我，而当时我们甚至不得不挤在一张单人床上——事实上，我的房子早就成了各地好友的驻伦敦招待所，我没有理由不收容Noel。

1992，这个让所有人十年后仍讳莫如深的数字，在其开端却显得那么平和而无害，你几乎可以听见水流潺潺地温柔淌过，谁能料到竟预示着滔天洪涝将接踵而至。

Noel搬进来的当天下午就开始了规律的工作生活，Justine为组建自己的乐队成日奔波，在没有演出安排的一月和二月上旬，一时间我竟成了最清闲的无业游民，成日将时间浪掷于阅读和写歌之上。

同居往往最能暴露一个人的品格，几乎所有在我处借宿过的朋友都表示但愿没有第二次——环顾一下这间房子放浪形骸的布置你就会明白——我甚至一度怀疑Graham刚找到新女友就急切地搬走，完全是出于对我生活习惯的忍无可忍。这也是为什么我迟迟不敢提出和Justine同居的邀请。

我本以为无论Noel对我怀着什么不切实际的幻想，都会在见证了这一切后圆满破灭，从此对我避之不及，然而我却只能发现这座废墟被一天天重构：我的衣服不再像山体滑坡一样倾溢出衣柜，地毯上的咖啡渍一夜间神秘消失，纸质文件被分门别类地归纳好，甚至自我买回来后就再没见过的印度檀香也魔法般地冒了出来，我不禁翻看了下它的保质期，但是商品标签已经褪色得辨不出字迹了。[2]

于是我消磨时间的途径得到了拓展。每天日上三竿时醒来后，像只公鹅一样在房子里踱步，探索由家养小精灵带来的奇妙变化成了我的新消遣。我没有立场劝阻他把自己的生活环境改造得更适宜人类居住，但受感恩之情和恻隐之心驱使，我开始为Noel重新开辟了厨房。

在没有工作召唤的日子，Noel会和我一起看电视，听我在钢琴上弹一些尚为雏形的新曲，喝茶，做爱和下棋，我甚至抓到过一次他倚靠在书架旁的墙壁上，一脸苦大仇深地干瞪着手中摊开的《资本论》，半天都没换一行。不过大多数时间里，他都更喜欢一个人抱着吉它蜷缩在沙发上，时而拨弹，时而在纸上做下笔记，将自己隔绝在世界之外。

Noel和我是很像的人。他者的存在给我们慰藉，却也让我们感到焦躁，渴望逃离；所有语言中，唯有脑海中的交谈是和谐的，它们映射进现实世界，化为能抚平烧灼着的不安的旋律，和将我们深层情感暴露于阳光下的歌词。

接到巡演经纪人关于出国演出的通知后，寻思着Noel还需要继续住在伦敦工作，我并没有立即告诉他这个消息，只在他撞见我慢吞吞收拾行装时做出了解释。[3]

“哦，是这样，我们被通知要去法国、德国和日本开一系列小型巡演，周末就要动身飞南锡，大概会在三月初回来。我给你留下了一把房子的备用钥匙，”我凭感觉指了指餐桌的方向，头也不抬地说，“如果在伦敦遇到了什么困难可以去找Justine，我和她提起过你，她正巧因为乐队的事走不开。水电费都缴过了，你照顾好自己就行。”

说完这句话我忽然觉得有些滑稽，因为这些日子里从来都是Noel在单方面照顾我。

在终于下定决心带上粉色的衬衫而非灰色的那件后，我忽然意识到房间里的另一个人一直保持着沉默。我困惑地抬头看了他一眼，却猛地被他脸上压抑着的愤怒和彷徨神情慑住，不禁奇异地回想起了我第一次见到他时的模样。

“Noel，有什么问题吗？”我谨慎地问道。

他垂下眼睑，收敛起情绪，一言不发地摇了摇头，转身从我的卧室门外消失，留下我一个人猜疑他身上发生了什么。

答案在当天晚上不期而至。

“叩叩”

当敲门声响起时，我还没有睡觉，正留着一盏床头灯读书。我把书签夹在当页，请他进来。

穿着浅色睡衣的Noel出现在门口。他走过来，轻轻蹲在我的床边，使视线和我齐平，以一种英勇就义的绝望语气问我：

“我可以和你一起去吗？”

我头脑中幻想出来的橡皮筋骤然松弛下来了——这都什么事啊，至于整这视死如归的架势吗？“当然可以，”我颜色庄重地回复，以与他的不安匹配，“只是我以为你必须留在伦敦工作。”

他耸起的肩膀忽然垮了下来，仿佛如释重负，感到欣喜，但随即又蹙起眉头，像在为那份欣喜感到不齿。我真的不懂他怎么想。

他含糊其辞地表示自己可以在接下来的几天里延长工作时间，把自己的部分录制完，我也含糊着接受了，甚至不问他为什么想要和我一起去，又为什么会为自己这个愿望感到羞耻，就像我从来没问过他为什么会在漂泊无依时来找我，一个只见过几次面的朋友。心照不宣的迷雾长久地笼罩在我与他的周围，我们都需要它模糊不那么纯真的真相。

“和我一起睡吧，Noel，”注意到对话结束后他站起身打算离去，我将身体向内侧挪了挪，留出一块被我身体暖热的床铺，“外面很冷。”

他欣然接受了我的邀请。

我拿被褥盖住他的后背，却发现他始终同我保持着一些距离，于是我抓住他发凉的手腕，不顾他细微的挣扎，强硬地把他拉进怀里。通过薄薄的衣料，感受到他冰块一样的体温，我才明白了他为什么不愿意靠近我。

我叹了口气，手掌抚上他毛茸茸的后脑勺，把他抱得更紧密，试图让他尽快暖和起来，而也终于他放弃抵抗，有些犹豫地把手搭上我的腰。

“晚安，Day。”他把鼻子埋在我的颈窝，嘴唇贴在我的锁骨上，闷闷地轻声道，听起来有一丝克制着的满足。

我腾出一只手熄灭了床头灯。“晚安，Noel。”

由于我们通知得太晚，巡演职员的席位已经完全确定下来了，没法给Noel安排一个员工身份，他只能作为乐队成员的亲友随行（即使如此，Collins仍天花乱坠地描述了一番在飞机和大巴上为他加一个座位有多困难）。所幸，Graham和Alex都分别带上了他们的女友，Dave也邀请了一位曾经的程序员同事，我希望他们的存在可以免得让Noel感到那么格格不入。[4]

在异国他乡的短期巡演总是惬意的，大把不必演出和应酬的时间我们都花在街头闲逛、参加派对和酒吧猎艳上。日本的粉丝对我们很热情，那些十六七岁的年轻男孩女孩在台前幕后都狂热地追捧我们，尽管很多时候我都会由衷怀疑她们能否听懂我们在唱什么，但Alex并不纠结于此，特别是几个川崎的本地女孩在演出后邀请我们去夜店找乐子后。

制作《Leisure》的成本已经收回，一定程度上让我们手头都有了些闲钱，所以当Alex豪迈地大手一挥，表示自己将为今晚的所有花销买单时，我只是缺德地怂恿Noel和几位女士挑菜单上最贵的酒点。

在我们找到一间钉掌状的卡座后，几个日本女孩坚持要和我坐在一起，我不禁无奈地看了一眼Noel，他立刻会意，窃笑着和Graham一起，坐在Alex和Dave的对面——挺出乎我意料的是，Noel永远可以和一切他想的人迅速热络起来：不到半个月的时间里他已经可以和Dave称兄道弟，和Graham单独聊上一下午了，甚至Collins和其他工作人员都开始主动邀请他观看Blur的排练，唯有Alex对他态度略微冷淡，却能维持着一种疏远的友好。他的拘束和踌躇从来都只是对我。

好多次，询问的言辞就在嘴边，又被我硬生生咽回去，我们只能是一种特殊的朋友，我必须时刻提醒自己不可以越界。

面对着众多女士，Alex显得兴致昂然，度数高至伏特加低至清酒他都喝了不少，以至于醉醺醺地开起带有性别意味的玩笑时有些不知轻重。这惹得Graham颇为不满，早早拉着女朋友走进中央灯光绚烂的舞池了，于是我和Dave被迫接受了照看开启机关枪模式分Alex的苦差。[5]

Alex一边摇晃着酒杯，一边捋着刘海，目光在妆容精致的川崎女孩和Noel间流转了片刻，正看得我喉咙发紧，就听他忽然用一种北美印第安人打胜仗后在篝火前夸耀自己割下了多少块头皮的口吻，聊起了我们在法国后台被果儿堵得水泄不通的经历，还不无羡慕地提起了那两个为了我从德国柏林追来的女粉丝。[6]

川崎女孩没有被冒犯，在这个话题面前显得很大方，操着一口发音独特却流畅的英语和Alex谈起了她们曾追到手过的乐队，而Alex有意无意向Noel投去的微笑却令我不由得紧张了起来。我转脸去观察Noel的态度，果然发现他脸色沉了下来，双手交叉，搁在桌面上紧紧扣着，我脑子里顿时浮现了Noel和Alex挥舞着啤酒杯把对方打得头破血流的画面。

在接收到Noel几近求助的眼神的同时，我已经在桌子底下踹了Alex的小腿一脚，在他叫嚷起之前抢先蹙起眉头警告他：“Alex，你知道我不喜欢那个词。何况这里都是我们的朋友，说话注意些。“

大概是我的语气太过严厉，Alex当即就被我吓得清醒了片刻，最后瞟了眼我和Noel，嘟囔了一句自己都听不懂的话，和身旁的川崎女孩聊起了蓝纹奶酪。

那一刻就是气氛的转折点，空气逐渐在我们之中变得凝固沉重，欢声笑语显得有些牵强。也许大家都注意到了，所以当Noel主动起身去为抱怨鸡尾酒喝完了的女士们拿酒，而我紧接着借口上卫生间离席时，没有人表现出被扫兴的样子，反而心照不宣地松了口气。

我拨开涌动的人群，在吧台一侧找到了独坐的Noel。今晚的酒精已经超标了，于是我向酒保要了两杯温热的红茶，将其中一杯送进Noel的掌心，也不管他想不想要。

坐在高脚凳上，我倚靠着大理石吧台，冲着舞池中央扭动的男女放空思绪，余光观察到Noel弓起脊背支撑在台面上，拇指摩挲着杯沿，间或啜一口茶。夜店里各种各样嘈杂的噪声冲撞着我的耳膜，和我们俩之间的沉默形成了鲜明对比，当音乐切换成怀旧朋克时，这一切变得更加难以忍受。[7]

当Noel又一次沉闷着把杯子递向唇边时，我伸手罩住杯口。“我们逃吧。”我说，转去过捕捉他的眼神，“随他们等去。”

Noel闻言愣了片刻，随即露齿一笑，好像多时的愁苦郁结瞬间被一扫而空，几乎让我的心颤抖起来。我拿走他的茶杯，和小费一起放回桌上，他则拉起我手腕，引着我从狂乱寻欢作乐的夜店中脱身。

时间还不太晚，但夜幕已经早早笼罩了这海滨城市，呼吸着街边小摊传来的海鲜香气，我们在陌生的东方小巷里漫步穿梭。彩色的铁板和布制广告肆意铺满两侧楼房，霓虹灯无章法地横跨头顶的天空，连接起基层的传统和风木屋，营造出摩登和古朴风韵交织时独有的错位感。

走出狭窄巷道的一瞬间，潮湿而寒冷的海风猛地灌满我的衣领，我不禁缩起脖子，打了个寒战，这才想起来我的外套被忘在了夜店卡座上，现在身上只剩一件衬衫。站在我身侧的Noel见状蜕下自己的夹克，很自然地披在我的肩上，还伸手揽住我的肩头揉了揉热乎。

我回头看他，几度张了张嘴，却说不出回绝他好意的话，最终决定只是伸手拉住他的手。

周围鳞次栉比的大厦上的电子屏覆盖着商业广告，车灯、路灯、商场的照明灯和星光一同闪烁，把川崎市中心照得明亮如白昼，仿佛无数台镁光灯的中央，Noel站在人行道边缘一颗脱光了叶子的干枯乔木下环抱我，无数的车辆从远方驶来又驶过，或惊异或淡然着的市民在我们身边来往不息，连他们也在莹莹发光。

我们静止一样相拥在日本的街头，他带着孤注一掷的试探和绝望当众吻我，我直觉冲动之下将他抱得更紧，同时耳边没由来地播放起一段旋律，过后却怎么也想不起来，只隐约觉得该是The Smiths的歌。直到多年后我和Suzi和Missy一起蜷缩在在客厅的沙发上，收看青少年癌症信托基金的筹款音乐会时，世纪末褪了色记忆忽然涌入我的脑海，我这才想起——当时在我头脑中播放了一整夜的音乐正是There Is A Light That Never Goes Out。[8]

Suzi怀抱着小小的Missy靠在我肩膀上，而我目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕上黑白色调的Noel，电子图像中抱着吉它的身影和上世纪末那个坐在我床边弹唱的青涩少年重合了起来，近得我伸手就能抓住他的衣摆，扣住他的手腕，又仿佛一恍神，他刹时离我半个世界那么遥远了。

我不禁质疑，这么多年难道不过黄粱一梦？亦或者我们的一部分，的确永远地留在了1992年初春的那个远东岛屿上？

名古屋是我们本次巡演的最终站，结束了傍晚在Club Quattro的演出后，我感到筋疲力尽，谢绝了粉丝和同事们抛来的聚会邀请，径直打车回了下榻的宾馆。

我胡乱冲了个澡，潦草地把浴巾在身体表面摩擦了几把，就把毛巾扔在床脚，自己湿着头发哆哆嗦嗦地一头扎进被窝。正坐在我卧室小茶几旁拨弄琴弦的Noel叹了口气，放下吉它，重新抓起毛巾，把我从重峦叠嶂的被子中捞出来，自己坐在床榻边缘将我圈在怀里，细致地替我将头发里的水分吸干。

我平静地靠在他温暖的胸膛上，由于怕冷，进一步向他这个唯一的热源那里蹭了蹭，鼻子里呼吸到的熟悉又生疏的气息让我感到有些奇怪。

“你身上没有大麻味了，”我直白地指出，“在伦敦买不到吗？”

他明显愣了一下，也许是没想到我会注意到这些。“不是。”他简洁地回答。

“那为什么不抽了？”

“我不需要它们了。”

“什么意思？”

他手上的动作停了下来，我再不依不饶地追问，他却直接从我身后站了起来，我一个重心不稳，栽进了柔软的床垫和被褥之中，半湿的毛巾耷拉在我的脑袋上。

我气鼓鼓地嚷道：“操你的，Noel……”

“嘘，”他坐回了自己在茶几边的座位，再一次把吉它抱了起来，含蓄地笑着对我说，“我给你弹首歌。”

不等我的反应，他煞有其事地清了清嗓，手下扫起了弦。

“Today is gonna be the day that，

They're gonna throw it back to you，

By now you should somehow，

Realized what you gotta do. 

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do，

About you now. ”

听着他正经颜色唱歌，我勉强克制住了把毛巾甩到他脸上的冲动，抓起一条枕头抱住坐直，摆出认真聆听的端正态度。当Noel抱起吉它唱歌时，仿佛有一层无形的结界将他和外部分割开来，你可以和他坐在同一间房子里，近在咫尺，却走不进他封闭的自我世界。总有一段距离是别人永远无法跨过的。

“And all the roads we have to walk are winding，

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding，

There are many things that，

I would like to say to you，

But I don't know how，

I don't know how. ”

唱到这里，他的目光从吉它琴颈上移开，向我投来转瞬即逝却深刻的一瞥，其中杂糅了万千种感情，有我时常能在他身上注意到的彷徨、犹豫和悲伤，也有些决然，但在我能完全琢磨明白之前，他又断掉了和我的眼神连接，带着几乎可以称之为孤勇的情绪接着唱道：

“I said maybe，

You're gonna be the one that saves me，

And after all，

You're my wonderwall. 

I said maybe，

You're gonna be the one that saves me，

And after all，

You're my wonderwall……”

在这短暂的一瞬间，我忽然感觉我们之间所有的壁垒尽数消融得无影无踪。第一次，他完全向我敞开心扉，没有设置任何回旋，他允许我触碰到他一贯隐藏的感情，而它们如此炽热虔诚，烧灼着我探出去感知的灵魂末梢，竟让我在原地不住地战栗，几欲拔腿逃离。

有一些乐曲，只需要几个小节你就能知道，它即将扬名四海，但却我没法心安理得地继续听下去。Noel那忧伤得化不开的歌声进入我的耳朵，转转悠悠不知飘向了深处何方。

当他扫完最后一个和弦，我们之间彻底陷入了死寂。我知道他在偷瞄我，但我不知道怎么开口，我不知道如何承担他如此真诚的自我剖白。

最终他首先无法忍受这凝固般的寂静，小心翼翼地出声问道：“你觉得怎么样？”

“这首歌是……写给我的吗？”我问道，即使我明知答案。

Noel紧绷的肩膀泄了气般地一松，用一种看白痴的眼神剽我一眼，干巴巴地说：“不是，是写给宾馆通马桶的管道工的。”

我笑出声来，配合他道：“多么幸福的一个管道工，真令人羡慕。”

他又白我一眼，这次挺直脊背，正色冲我发问：“你喜欢这首歌吗？”看到他这表现我就知道，大音乐家Noel Gallagher先生开启了专业模式。

于是我先坚定的点了点头，随后担心不够诚恳，便又补上一句：“这首歌会成为英国的第二国歌。”我是认真的。

他原先低沉着的面庞顿时虹销雨霁，一个稳重含蓄的微笑浮现出来，却没能掩盖掉得掉高度满足时的雀跃。他放下吉它向我走来，我自然地勾住他的脖子拉他下来，轻轻在他嘴唇上吻了一吻，抱住他的腰和他一起滚在床垫上。

再高明的骗术师在心灵的陪审团面前试图巧舌如簧也是枉然。拨开笼罩在我为自己设下的心灵上的重重纱帐，我无法否认，我从来没有粗心大意到忽略他看向我时隐匿不住的向往和崇拜，这在朋友和床伴的关系中并不常见；同样无法否认的是，我喜欢并需要着他的崇拜。

如果不是席卷了1992年的风暴骤然来袭，将我们打了个措手不及，或许我们真的可以成为彼此的拯救。但没人，能挣脱那只操纵命运的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]赫尔曼·黑塞，《荒原狼》，上海译文出版社。戴阿邦在采访里提到过赫尔曼·黑塞是第一位对他产生影响的作家，其中最突出的要数《荒原狼》和《悉达多》。我读完后觉得这句话简直是在描述戴阿邦本人，他看着大概也异常有共鸣吧。
> 
> [2]2008年的采访上Jamie描述戴阿邦“邋里邋遢的混蛋”“卧室里的衣服堆成山”，相反，诺有缸还因为莉娅不爱整洁发过飙，是个洁癖呢。
> 
> [3]1992年2月12日到15日，布勒在法国举办了4场演出；2月17日到21日再德国举办了4场；2月26日到29日在日本同样举办了4场，其中2场都是在川崎市的Club Citta进行的。
> 
> [4]Mike Collins是Blur在1992年夏之前的经纪人，也是导致Blur陷入财政赤字和解散危机的根源。
> 
> [5]音乐家Miki Berenyi在2015年的纪录片里提到过奶酪在90年代有对她进行过性骚扰，奶酪也承认了，还有当时的骨肉皮在书里写到奶酪“喜欢打女人”。面面那时的女朋友是个女权主义者，面自己也很支持女权，所以一度对酪特看不惯。ps.酪看到纪录片后托朋友向Berenyi传达歉意了。
> 
> [6]两个来自柏林的女粉丝详见布勒纪录片《Star Shaped》20:55处。
> 
> [7]戴阿邦1991年末在杂志《Melody Maker》的采访中哀叹了Manic Street Preachers的怀旧朋克霸占了单曲排行榜冠军。
> 
> [8]诺有缸在2007年的Teenage Cancer Trust上演唱了The Smiths的There Is A Light That Never Goes Out，视频放在合集里的下一篇。顺带一提，诺有缸曾经嘲笑过Tony喜欢The Smiths，再顺带一提，戴阿邦是The Smiths的乐迷～


	6. Graham: Love In The 90s, Was Paranoid

当你借道墙壁上的洞口，去为周六晚上的狂欢提取现金，却只能盯着屏幕上刺眼的绿色负值余额，直到卡被从视线中机器缓慢地吸进去，并被告知以“联系我们的分行”时，任何人都会明白胃袋底部那种翻涌着的，恶心又空荡的感觉。难道薪水支票还没有到账？那我们周四还有的200英镑余额呢？肯定有哪里出了问题。[1]

突如其来的财政危机打了我们当头一棒，我们还没从被日本鼓起的高涨情绪中平复下来，忽然就变得债台高筑，面临全盘崩溃的危机了。

然而即使是乐队命悬一线这个事实，我们也是过了很久才清醒地意识到的——我们，指的是我，Alex和Dave——很大程度上在于Damon一个人顶下了绝大部分压力。在了解到事情不对劲时，他首先联系了经纪人Collins，随后和各路律师、会记、代理甚至是警察商谈周旋，几乎所有事务都是他独身出面承担，只有在需要全体表态时，我们才会收到他送来待签的合同。

那段时间没有演出、没有排练、没有录制，我们三人把无数个漫长的白天花在Alex的房子里一同度过，而Damon越来越忙，一开始当搬出Damon出租屋的Noel忧心忡忡地向我询问他的去向时，我还能大概把握他的动态，到了后来，哪怕是Justine也说不清他去了哪，见了谁，经历了什么。

我们其他人太年轻，对这些涉及财务的一窍不通，于是心安理得地享受着压力被缓冲削减了，而忘记了挡在我们身前的Damon其实并不比我们更年长，他当时只有二十三岁，他也完全有权利束手无策。

挥之不去的低气压盘踞在我们头顶，Damon鲜少同我们商量什么，只是隔三差五回到Alex的公寓，极度疲倦地向我们通知：“Collins被我解雇了”、“唱片公司很不满意”、“我们要做好解散的准备”、“月底展开‘过山车’巡演”、“下个月我们将在美国举行州际巡演”，而我们木讷地点头接受，并不完全明白眼前即将发生的是什么。[2]

Alex不喜欢粉丝或者果儿进入我们的私人生活，Noel从未得到过前往Alex家的邀请——起码Alex是这么定义他的，即使他在日本之后很少再说出口，但我知道他没改变对Noel的看法——Noel想要见我只能把我约出去，去酒吧、派对或者录音棚，这些都是我们以前常去玩的地方，不过如今他成了每次买单的那个。

几杯伏特加下肚，Noel告诉我现在Damon很少同意见他，即使偶尔见面，Damon也显得相当“粗暴”（Noel说得比较含糊，但我大致能猜出他指的是什么）。我不确定将乐队内部的敏感事务告诉Noel是不是被允许的，不过说实话，我也知道的不比他多到哪里去，于是我只能安慰他Damon对所有人都不热情，而且我们“过山车”巡演的第一站将在曼彻斯特举行，也许到了那里他会有更多机会和Damon交流。Noel沉默着接受了我的建议，我敏锐地察觉出了萦绕在他周身的伤感，本就焦灼的心不由得生出一些烦躁和愤懑，想要发火，却不知道是冲谁。[3]

紧张的日程会让普通人抓狂，却能让Damon镇静下来，找回自我。在“过山车”巡演期间，他成为了唯一不依靠抽烟酗酒度日的人，我们在旅店酒吧买醉逃避现实，他则拒绝一切不必要的私人会面，再一次通过自我封闭降低损伤。

当我在Apollo剧院的更衣室找到他时，他正抱着我的一把吉他坐在沙发上，岔开的腿边滚落了一些揉皱的纸团，依稀可以看见上面手写的歌词和乐谱。我走过去，递给他一听已经不够冰了的啤酒，坐在旁边的桌子上。

还有三个小时才轮到我们上场，我们便各捧着自己的酒聊了起来——其实如果我更明智些，就不会在陪Alex喝了那么一堆乱七八糟的酒后再来一听啤酒了，但是，你知道，酒鬼只希望他的杯子永远满着。独自在我面前，Damon的神经松弛下来，他小口啜着酒，慢条斯理地告诉我，他第一次遇见Justine也是在这样一间更衣室，她当时还是Suede的吉他手。

“她告诉我她很喜欢Blur的音乐，想知道能不能从我这里要到一张海报，”他笑着说，也许是啤酒的缘故，他的两颊浮现出粉红色的烟雾，“天哪，你知道我怎么回答的吗？我对她说：‘那就他妈的自己去买。’天，我是怎么说出那种鬼话的？我甚至还补上了一句：‘我们的更衣室是最大的一间，而你们只有小小的一间，但你们还是要付钱。’太混蛋了，真的，我还在惊奇Justine没有当场给我的鼻子一拳。”[4]

陷入同Justine相关的回忆时的Damon露出了久违的宁静表情，好像仅仅想到她就足以点亮他整段黑暗的人生，好像整个世界有了她就变得完整。此刻我忽然前所未有地觉得自己多年的挚友如此虚伪，暴风一样的怒火席卷我被酒精浸湿的大脑，冰冷的问句不受控制地脱口而出：“你知道Justine并不享受你推崇的开放式关系，不是吗？”

这句话把他从温馨中拖拽出来，他脸上的柔和瞬间灰败枯萎下来。他张嘴想回话，但我没打算放过他，接着讽刺地说：“她从来都不喜欢你把爱无私地挥洒给别人，她希望你爱她像她爱你一样专一——不要告诉我她的男朋友还没外人清楚她的期许。”

“我很早就和Justine讨论过这个问题，我告诉过她，无论如何，她对我都会是最特殊最重要的那个人，就算有什么变故，我也不会欺瞒她，她永远会是第一个得知的，她也同意了。”他反驳得飞快，仿佛在逃避什么。

我毫不客气地反问：“那Noel呢？你把他当什么？”

捕捉到这个名字，Damon脸上露出一丝了然的讥讽神色，还有些掩藏起来的，被朋友背叛的受伤，几乎瞬间打消我继续强撑的意志力，但是他说：“我欣赏他，我把他当朋友，他也这么看我。事情就是这样，我们各取所需，我们从没许诺过对方什么。”

听他睁着眼睛说瞎话，我不禁怒从心中起，头皮下的血管突突跳动。来到曼彻斯特的第二天我就被邀请去Noel的家里，Damon忙于和主办方接洽，Alex没接到邀请，于是只有Dave陪着我。趁着Noel下楼泡茶的空档，我在他的房间里四处转了转，除了几张Blur的海报，我发现了一个被藏在碟片后的相框，拿出来一看，上面是扮着鬼脸的Noel和Damon，右下角标注着“1992-2-27 日本 川崎”。那张从自助照相亭洗出来的合影拍得不怎么样，Noel的眼睛没有完全睁开，Damon的头部也有些重影，但他还是把这张照片保存了起来。我从桌子边沿滑下来，俯视着他，好像这是我第一次看见他。

“朋友？各取所需？你怎么敢这么说？你看不出来Noel多迷恋你，几乎是把你当神一样顶礼膜拜吗？你知道得明明白白，你就是享受他的崇拜和爱，又不敢承担这份感情的沉重代价。”

没料到我的指责会如此直率尖锐，他一时间保持姿势僵在沙发里，找不出语言为自己辩护，纵容眼底泛起惊涛骇浪。我见状气愤难过到极点，反而忍不住冷笑出声，以一种教育式口吻说道：“Damon，你不能从他身上汲取生命啊，他才二十出头，他连自己都救不了……”

未等我说完，叩门的声音打断了我。我和Damon一同转过身，看着Dave带着Noel推门走进更衣室，想来是因为Noel没有工作人员的通行证，只得由Dave带他进来。

“嗨，Damon，嗨，Graham，”Dave一边把脱下的外套挂上衣架，一边随口问道，“你们俩在吵架吗，我在门外都听到吼叫的声音了。”

我和Damon都没搭腔，Dave这才意识到气氛有些微妙，于是在讪讪地说了几句演出之前注意调整的废话后一溜烟跑了出去，余下我和Damon、Noel三人在更衣室里沉默对峙。

Noel首先打破沉默，暗示我他希望有机会单独和Damon说几句话，我明白他是在实践我给他的建议。我耸耸肩，不再去看Damon，踢开脚边的纸团，把房间留给他们俩。

我不知道他们俩那天都谈了些什么，只是此后我再也见不到Noel——他没有和我们一起飞去美国，甚至“过山车”巡演接下来的旅程也没有了他的身影。我有Noel家里的电话，打过几次，要么占线，要么由他哥哥或者弟弟告诉我他不在家，好像他忽然从我们的生活中短暂地蒸发掉了。 我们新的经纪人为了让乐队摆脱经济困境，采取了一系列迅速果断的手段，他们只和Damon商量，我们不甚了了，还没完全反应过来之前，就坐上了飞往美国的飞机。他们何一家采购公司达成了一笔交易，那家公司出钱买我们44场州际巡演，正好可以缓解财政上的燃眉之急。要么去，要么解散，破产，甚至坐牢，当时情况就是那样，显然除了接受外我们别无选择。

我们在美国待了两个半月，基本上是在卖T恤还债，中途只有过两天休息——这还不是最糟的——美国找到了自己的声音，我们被送到那个没人听说过我们是谁的国家巡演，冗长乏味得出奇，在一个沉湎于Nirvana却没听说过The Stone Roses的地方，哪里有我们席位呢？

我们大肆酗酒，量多得离谱，大多数现场都醉得一塌糊涂，每个地方都搞得混乱不堪。大家精疲力竭，日日夜夜赶赴各个城镇，而对于那里的人来说我们什么都不是。我们发疯了一样地想家。许多次我控制不住要发泄情绪，有一回把巡演巴士上的窗子全部砸成齑粉，一面不剩，却没有一个人被吵醒，因为其他人都醉得一塌糊涂；Alex会好好坐在一边，忽然把酒冲我扔过来，然后和我扭打成一团，纯粹出于苦闷无处纾解；相对克制的Dave试图上前拉开我们，最终却只会加入，将互揍上升至群殴，曾有一度我们全都乌青着眼圈。作为承担最多压力的Damon，在奔波演出之余还被困顿在令人窒息的会议和谈判中，反而成了最平静死寂的那个——他总是坐在旁边，冷淡地看着我们发疯，或者直接站起来离开。如果不是Justine发现他衬衫上星星点点的血痕，把我拉到一旁会知了这点，我也许会像其他人一样认为他的精神已经被剥离出肉体凡胎，麻木不仁了。[5]

Damon在舞台上一向带有些自我伤害的倾向，所有人都知道，比如他会拿金属质地的麦克风砸在头上，用手臂打翻Dave所有的鼓，或者忽然撞向我和Alex——那些野蛮的行径是他发泄愤怒和郁结的方式。但即使是我，十几年来，也从未见过他需要用刀刃划开皮肤来释放痛苦。有一次我克制住自己，在演出结束后只喝了小半杯啤酒，等到大巴上所有人都陷入沉睡后，才悄悄拉起Damon的右臂，掀起窗帘的一角，借助苍白的月光，苦涩地端详他手腕上尚未愈合的狰狞伤口，几道伤痕充血肿胀着隆起，中间夹着沾水蛛网一样凝固了的血液。

即使感情极度敏感脆弱，意志力上Damon却是我所见过的人类中最强大而坚固的，如果不是在身心俱疲之际终于返回伦敦，却发现Suede突然走红，趁我们离开本土接管了“英式视角”概念的领衔地位，Justine的前男友成了音乐界的风云人物，所有人都在夸赞Brett Anderson前途无量，Suede将称为英式摇滚的救星，也许Damon全面崩溃的时刻永远不会真正降临。

1992上半年爆发的一系列危机在我心里堆积起了对Damon的担忧，在发现Suede那些讽刺Damon和Justine的歌广受粉丝追捧后，这种不安感愈发强烈。

终于在七月的一个午夜，我头脑中最荒唐的恐惧走进了现实。

我在女朋友家中，被坚持不懈的电话铃声从床上拉扯起来。我拖着脚步拿起电话，憋了一肚子被半夜吵醒的怒火，却在听到电话那头的声音后被浇了个灭——那是Justine的声音。

即使不能真地看见她，我也能想象出她双眼涣散、嘴唇不住颤抖的样子，她说：“Graham，你可以来医院一趟吗，Damon割腕自杀了。”

我清晰地听见自己大脑里的一根弦骤地绷断，寂静中，振聋发聩的轰鸣堵塞住了我的耳膜，本就无光的室内更昏花一些，我几乎像失去了视力。

过了几秒我才艰难地找回自己的声音，嗓子干得要出血：“那他，他是不是，他还……”

“他还在急救室里，我也不清楚，他们不让我进去，我不知道，你能不能来，求你了。”她刚冷静一些的声线再次抖动了起来，措辞也变得混乱，我迅速问清地址和楼层后，抓起外套就冲出家门。

当我气喘吁吁地一头冲进医院后，我找到了戚容满面，脸色惨白的Justine。她告诉我Damon已经转进了重症监护病房，占时脱离了生命危险，但后续会发生什么，医生也说不好。

医护人员仍需要时间安置Damon，我和Justine并肩坐在单人病房门外的长椅上，不自觉地依偎在一起。

“我发现他时，他躺在浴缸里，已经完全失去了意识。整个浴缸里都是猩红色的水，那时被他的血染红，他就泡在那一缸血水当中，我把他拖出来时水还是温热的。”Justine靠在我的肩头，她已经强迫自己回归了理智和镇定，但脊背仍生理性地打着颤，“浴缸边沿放着半瓶红酒和剃须刀片，有护士告诉我，那酒是用来促进血液流动的——‘在很多割腕自杀者真正失血过多身亡之前，伤口都会先一步因为血小板而自动凝固止血，成功概率不是很大，但如果把伤口泡在热水里，还事先摄入了酒精，就是另一个情况了。病人考虑得相当周全，看来是决意去死了，好在发现得及时。’他们这么告诉我，说Damon的计划逻辑很缜密，除了他没料到我会在回父母家之前再确定一次，他是否真的不愿和我同去，却正巧……”

不知共同凝视医院雪白的墙壁了多久，医护人员终于退出来，简洁地告诉我们病人恢复了意识，但不宜过度劳神，一次最好只进去一个人。

“Graham，你先去吧，”Justine推了推我的后肩，勉强挤出一点笑容，“我需要点时间，整理一下。”她指了指自己僵硬苍白得吓人的脸色，我立即会意，首先收拾了收拾跌宕不宁的情绪，迈进了他的重症监护病房。

Damon半截身子倚靠在病床靠背的枕头上，病号服松松垮垮地遮住白得半透明的皮肤，光滑的颈项上没了和我配套的项链。他看起来有些没精打采，但金色发穗下的眼睛一如既往的清醒而冷淡，当即就让我相信了Justine和医生对他精神状态的判断——他是冷静地下定决心的。他问我过去了多久，是谁送他来的，有多少人知道，我一一回答凌晨四点一刻，Justine叫的救护车并支付了一系列费用，目前只有我和Justine，因为她不确定他愿意让哪些人知道这件事。

他安静地听我说完，经过漫长的停顿，他鼻腔深处泄出一声沉重的叹息。

为什么？后悔吗？失望吗？生气吗？怎么办？我都没有问他——我确信世界上没有人比我更了解他，哪怕加上他自己。有的答案我们心照不宣，有的答案我们都无从得知。

注意到Justine立在病房门外后，我站了起来，打算和她交换，Damon倦怠的声音从我背后传来：“不要告诉任何人——我父母，Alex、Dave或者Balfe，尤其是Balfe——Graham，不要告诉他们。以后的事情我会处理。”我没有回头，以沉默应允。[6]

我坐回房外的长椅，盯着面前粉刷得完美无瑕的洁白墙壁，在头顶惨白强光的刺激下，没一会儿视野中就浮现各色光怪陆离的光斑，扭曲，纠缠，我闷闷地打量着它们，开始一次又一次陷入从悬崖跌落的梦境。每次一身冷汗地惊醒我都下定决心不再睡去，却在下一次惊骇万分地弹起时发现自己又堕入梦境了。最后我拉起袖子看了看时间，五点半，Justine进去了一个多小时还没有出来。

我站起身，悄悄推开了病房的门，首先注意到Damon就躺在微微抬升的病床靠背上睡着了，神色忧伤而柔和，像回到了我们千愁万绪的少年时代；再开一点，我看见Justine小心翼翼地捧着Damon吊着点滴的左手，眼睑已经阖上，投下一片疲惫不堪的阴影，身体却还保持着端正注视Damon的姿势。我静静地看了一会儿，轻轻合上了门，独自下楼走出医院。

那天晚上，我一个人在公共电话亭前踌躇了很久，只有星斗在我头顶稳定地移动，直至曙光乍现。我几次站在电话亭里，拿起话筒，拨出了“07 161”，手指悬在半空，又把话筒挂回去。[7]

也许早在那时，我就意识到那通电话不同寻常的地位，它可能会改变我们的人生轨迹，所以我才久久没法定夺。Noel强压下的悲哀和Damon受伤的眼神在我脑海中轮番上映，持续博弈。

无论事态是持续走低，还是一片向好， 很多时候你忽然就会被清理出局，没有预告也没有重温，在你看不见的地方，已然有人将你的存在判了死刑，你甚至没有机会为自己辩护。现在回想起来，在我最后一次把话筒挂回去，将红色的电话亭留在身后，再也没有回头的那一刻，Noel才真正被推出“伦敦的”、“Blur的”、“Damon的"生活，被迫开启他自己的。我们的人生就像两条互不平行的直线，在短暂的交织后绝望地分道扬镳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]来自Stuart Maconie所著的官方布勒传记《3862 Days》，第103页。
> 
> [2]导致布勒陷入严重财政危机的前经纪人Mike Collins在同Julian Hedley、Alistair George和Damon开了个会后被开除，后来Damon任命Chris Morrison为新的经纪人，并为他们安排了“过山车”巡演（1992年3月24日至4月7日，共11场）和美国的州际巡演（1992年5月1日至29日，共22场，另有最后4场被取消）。
> 
> [3]“过山车”巡演的第一站在曼彻斯特的Apollo剧院进行。
> 
> [4]来自《卫报》2003年4月发布的文章《Love And Poison》
> 
> [5]来自波波儿翻译的《3862 Days》，第102到104页。
> 
> [6]David Balfe，九十年代初签下布勒的Food唱片公司的经理，音乐理念与Damon不和，多次试图改造Blur，给以Damon为首、为主的乐队成员施加了极大压力，但最终在Damon的固执坚守和成功下败退。（怎么听起来像什么超级大反派（不过这是他们自己的描述
> 
> [7]“07 161”是拨打位于曼彻斯特的电话的前缀号码 


	7. Noel: Forever And A Day

街道的沥青路面泛着潮气，昏黄的街灯像模糊的泪眼在湿冷的夜色里闪着寒光，照到潮湿的路面上，又把街面上微弱的反光吸回去。并肩站在泰晤河畔，大道上川流不息的车灯老式投影机似的接连照亮，我们静默地观看黑暗的潮水吞吐低地。[1]

“我们逃吧。”我说。

他没有回头，只是盯着涌动的水面，自语般低声喃喃：“我不能……”

纵使一早就知道他的答案，我还是问了。无言以回，我沉默地回看河水，注视着温柔的波光一点点平息下来，归于混黑。不知过了多久我才意识到我已经从梦境中醒来，眼前的黑色河面不过是昏暗房间的天花板。

我摸索着开了灯，抓起床头柜上的纸笔，草草写下Gsus4，C，C2/B……以Fmaj7结尾，我暂时垂下笔尖，本打算为这段旋律填上完整的歌词，却在不知不觉中再度睡去。直到伦敦清晨的阳光打在脸上，我睁开朦胧的双眼，艰难地聚焦在稿纸上，看到写在第一对和旋下，歪歪扭扭的铅笔痕迹“Don't go away”。[2]

当浪潮前仆后继地涌上，几近将我的神志淹没时，我不禁紧紧握住他纤细的手腕。盯着他晦暗的眼眸，我努力探身向上，想要捧住他金发凌乱的脑袋，吻开他那紧绷得另我困惑的嘴唇，而他强硬地将我摁回床铺，只是更加猛烈地跨坐在我身上起落，直至我弓起后腰，一声尖锐的喘息从我被他捂住的口鼻里逃逸，失去控制地在他体内释放。

沉溺在释放的迷乱中，我没有余力抽身，仰头看向他依旧雕塑般完美的沉着面庞，却措不及防被他只手翻了身。未待我反应过来，他已经撕开另一个安全套，几下动作，就轻车熟路地从后方压进我的身体。

我们极少交换位置，缺乏扩张和润滑，他粗暴的动作好像将我从后身生生劈成两半。难堪的疼痛瞬间把我从余韵中拖回现实，我咬紧牙关，试图尽快适应，但随着他的每一次移动，痛楚都只是变得更加难以忍受。我尝到了嘴里的血腥味。

近来的他不对劲，非常不对劲。

Damon Albarn从来不是你能想到最热忱、甜蜜的伴侣，却一定是最温柔体贴的那个——有口皆碑。自我第一次亲吻到他的嘴唇已经获取将近半年，他从未像这样冷酷暴虐。而这样的境况已经持续了相当一段时间，Graham和Justine闪烁其辞，不告诉我发生了什么，也许是不确定我的权限，又或许他们同样不甚明了。

感受到我每一块肌肉的僵硬和颤抖，他的动作幅度骤地缓和了不少，这时我才听见自己为了接纳疼痛的呼吸声有多么沉重。被压制着埋在枕头里，我不能看见他的表情，只感觉他的手臂从后方环住我胸口，将我拉进他的怀抱。汗水一滴一滴落在我的后颈和肩膀上，他下身的动作俞缓，反而俞密集——也许，不是汗水。

他把鼻吻埋在我的颈窝里，就像我曾经对他做的那样，水津津的睫毛排刷一样在我的皮肤上扇动。我听见他不断重复几个相同的音节，一遍又一遍，彷徨，痛苦，内疚，那样的浓郁，以至于重重抨击进了我的心里，然而直到他完全濡湿了我耳边的头发，我却仍分辨不出他到底说了什么。

没有征兆地，他突然松开了对我的控制，径自倒塌在床的另一侧。我长舒了一口气。清楚他仍紧绷着，我的手向下探去，却被他沉默着制止。也许是担心太过冰冷生硬，他迟疑了一下，没有松开，转而握住我的手掌，我努力忽视身下的烧灼感和撕裂感，坚定地一根根扣住他的手指。今晚只有这件事我必须坚持，绝不让步。

常年叩弦的指尖已经没有了触觉，但我仍注意到他在慢慢地摩挲我的手指。“和我讲讲你最近怎么样吧。”他声音很轻，暗示着他因倦怠消减殆尽的表达欲。

我在伦敦找到了房子；写了首会让我留名千古的好歌；一个曼彻斯特的女孩在观看了Oasis的演出后开始疯狂追求我；妈妈被医院诊断为疑似癌症，Paul和Liam督促我回去；我买了后天一早的火车票，会早Blur几天到达曼彻斯特——我没有掩饰我从别处打听到了他们的行程安排，反正瞒不过他。我没有敢问他细则，怕他不答，怕他厌烦，于是只是不带情绪或者故事性地平铺直叙，试图将他的心神从焦躁上转移。

欲望得到消耗后我本就昏昏欲睡，加之他只是沉默地听着，影影幢幢的郁结攥住我，不一会儿我就陷入不甚安稳的睡眠。再次醒来时仍是黑夜，没有过去太久，但他已经不在我身边。一朵薄云飘过月亮，我拿起他留下的纸条，借助昏黄的床头灯吃力地辨认他潦草的字迹，上面仅仅写着：“早晨会很冷，别着凉了。”

当我一遍遍重温1992年的痛苦，无法迫使自己从回忆抽身时，我仍想不起来是什么成为我们的分水岭，也许自某次后，他不再允许我在他身上留下痕迹是个信号。他从某时起开始大量回绝想和他睡觉的女粉丝，更加频繁、大方地和Justine携手出入公共场合，Graham和Dave很少再主动联系我，好像一瞬间，我忽然被所有人一齐移除出局。

但我明确地知道的是，同他在曼彻斯特Apollo剧院更衣室里的交谈，畏缩，而不似那个我反复做起的梦里那样，使我错过了一些东西，一些任何人都不会有机会再见的东西。

随着Graham甩门声落，我走近蜷缩在沙发上的Damon，直到可以看清他眉间的褶痕和毛糙的下巴，纵使如此，他的面庞依然完美得像神的杰作，在冰冷的阳光中闪着稀碎的光。

“嗨，Noel。”他的声音打断我的观察，我回过神来，注意到他脸上揶揄的笑，“好久不见。”

“你该刮胡子了，它现在看起来像发了霉的奶酪。”我回他。

他伸手摸了摸下巴，笑了一下，站起来，说：“的确。”

他把吉它随手放在沙发上，径自走进房间另一侧的洗手间。我把吉它放回支架上，转头发现他敞开着门，沾满白色泡沫的右手悬在半空，左手拿着非常原始的剃须刀片，正面对着镜柜打量自己。

我走进入，坐在洗手台的一角，看着他生疏而粗暴地用刀片一下下刮去下巴上的白沫。正当我神经紧张到极点的时候，我听见他声音含混地说：“我上一次见到剃须的刀片，这复古的玩意，还是在《荒原狼》里——你第一次来我家找我时我正读的那本——主人公反复幻想用剃须刀片割断自己的喉管，但想到濒临死亡的感觉又会升起一股难状的巨大恐惧，如此徘徊了许久，最终决定杀死了灵魂中的一部分，作为荒原狼的那部分。”

也许是由于根本没期待我能听明白，他随即转头面向我，左右向我展示了一下双颊：“现在怎么样？刮干净了吗？”

“那边，左边，这里还有一点……”我指了指自己脸颊同样的位置向他示意，但他几次都没有找到地方，于是直接把刀片塞给我。

我滑下洗手台，一手轻轻握住他后脑的头发以便固定，一手小心翼翼地捏住刀片，慢慢刮去他颌骨上的细小毛发。我很难不注意到我几乎贴在了他的身上，我喷在他脖子上的气息也被圈在我们之间。

“好了。”我把刀片转了个方向递还给他。

“是吗。”他说，转头去看镜子的倒影。

凝视着他近在咫尺的脸庞，我不禁屏住呼吸，第一次发现我是如此渴望同一个人亲吻。

我强迫自己移开视线，落到镜子中的倒影上。我手腕上的一抹金属光泽出现在视野边缘，我忽然想起来一定要Dave带我来见他的原因。

“Day，”我喊到，他分出注意力给我，“昨天是你的生日，但听说你一直在开会，所以……”

他扬起眉毛，等待我的下文，我却卡了在这里，无奈地摇了摇头，把一个小盒从夹克口袋里掏出来。他没有空闲的手，于是我代为揭开，一条和我手腕上相同的金属手链盘踞其中。

面对他愈发吃惊的神色，我感觉舌头有些打结，只能勉强稳定自己的声调，说：“不贵重，只是不锈钢质的，但我觉得你有可能会喜欢，我也有一条……你喜欢吗？”

“噢，当然，Noel，当然，”他作正色道，当他努力想让我相信他没在拿我开玩笑时总会这样，“它很好看，我喜欢，谢谢你……介意帮我一下吗？”他冲自己或拿着刀片或沾满泡沫的手眨眨眼。

我拉过他沾泡沫的右手，免得刀片危险，也为方便他平常使用左手。当我把锁扣搭上时，我抬头飞快地瞟了一眼正聚精会神端详手链的Damon，一股强烈的荒谬感忽然在我心底疯长——这是他，这居然是他，Damon Albarn，我憔悴而闪着光的爱人，汪洋中的孤岛，丛林中的荒野，几个月前我们尚可以路过彼此而毫无察觉，现在同样一条手链居然扣在他和我的手腕上。像是，一种陌生的连接在我们间建立了起来。

说出来，说出来，说出来，我望着他从眼下皮肤透出的乌青，察觉出了一些我从未在他那里见到过的脆弱，我心神不宁地想，说出你反复梦见的那句话。

一道热切的注视落在我的嘴唇上，他的眼睛流露出光芒。我知道他在等着我开口，他知道我会说些什么。

他会拒绝的，他会的，一个声音暗暗提醒我。洗手间管道的水嘀嗒嘀嗒地坠落，在安静的环境中形成振聋发聩的回响。一股被回绝、挫伤的恐惧从脊椎蔓延出来，抓挠着我的五脏肺腑。他会说：“对不起，我不能。”就像梦里那样，他永远不会真的逃离，因为他不会允许自己宣败。我又是什么人，他无关痛痒的朋友，我怎么能？

最终我说：“这次我可以和你们一起去吗？”

同意，同意，我不像那几个生长在家庭和校园里的中产阶级小孩，我处理人事安排和财务游刃有余，我可以帮到，无论你遇到了什么，同意让我帮你，不要一个人承担。

光芒悄无声息地在他眼底熄灭。“这次不同以往，Noel，这次美国的州际巡演会很艰难，我会顾不上你。”

“你无需照顾我，我可以帮到你。”

“是的，但是Peggy需要你的照顾，”他一句话将我浇醒，“她现在非常需要你，Liam也不会允许的。”

我皱起眉头：“我不需要他的允许。”我如此反驳，但心里已经明白我没得选——在Peggy被诊断为疑似癌症的时刻，我无论如何都不能离开她，离开曼彻斯特。

“是的，但Paul会力劝你，”他擦干刚洗净的手指，捻了捻我鬓边过长的头发，“留下，陪着她，你知道该怎么做。”

“Justine会去，对吗？”话一出口我就后悔了——她是我们独处时心照不宣的禁忌话题，我又逾矩了。

虽然模糊，但我的确在期待着什么。我本可以过后去问Graham，但出于一种隐秘的心理，我当面问了他，希望得到些肯定我幻想的答案。

他垂下眼帘，断开和我的连接，带着若有若无的苦笑说：“我拒绝过她，但她从来不会听我的。”

即使在意料之中，我的胃依然沉到了底，拉拽得我一阵翻腾难受。

我忘记那天我们还谈了什么，也忘记那天我是怎么回到家，怎么把那张滑稽的合影塞进衣柜深处。但我还能记得那是92年的3月底，我没有去看他们的演出，而是扑在自己的床上，死了一样躺了很久，直到月光投进窗棂，我才翻身起来，给那首谱好了曲的歌填上了词，后来我在妈妈的病房里，把Slide Away、Live Forever和它一起弹给了妈妈、Paul和Liam听。

“And I wanna be there when you're, you're coming down, 

And I wanna be there when you hit the ground, 

So don't go away,say what you say,

Say that you'll stay,

Forever and a day,

In the time of my life, 'cause I need more time, 

I need more time just to make things right.”

Liam和Paul无疑更喜欢Live Forever，但妈妈安静地听完过后，宣布她更喜欢第一首。

“是吗，”我坐在雪白病房另一张没有病人的床上，淡淡地笑着，说，“但我还没有想好叫什么名字。”

她揪掉被子上的小毛球，信口建议道：“就叫Don't Go Away吧。”

想不出更好的点子，我点点头，决定采纳她的提案。坐在飘窗上的Liam咬住衣领上的拉链，煞有其事地评论道：“真滥俗。”

妈妈白了他一眼：“您有什么高见？”

Liam摇头晃脑：“没有。”

妈妈从鼻子里很哼出一声，不再看他，转过来面向我说：“给我们最后再弹一遍Slide Away好吗，Noel？然后你们三个就该去吃晚饭了。”

我抱端了吉它，清了清嗓子，开口唱道：

“Slide away, and give it all you've got,

My today, fell in from the top,

I dream of you, and all the things you say

.......

We'll find a way of chasing the sun, 

Let me be the one that shines with you, 

In the morning when you don't know what to do.

Two of a kind,

We'll find a way to do what we've done,

Oh, let me be the one,

That shines with you, 

And we can slide away...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]缸梦里的场景来自《荒原狼》，上海译文出版社，《为狂人而作》里的片段。
> 
> [2]是Don't Go Away的和弦 Don't Go Away这首歌，传说蛮多的……不过，虽然不知道写的到底是谁，但肯定不是“被诊断为疑似癌症的妈妈”，因为这首歌从曲到词都是抄The Real People的Feel The Pain的。虽然这样，也说不上不道德，因为The Real People和缸关系挺好的，好像知道也同意缸借用他们的曲子。


	8. Liam: I Was Running Out Of Open Roads To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呜写了这么久终于摸到主题了——英（幼）伦（儿）摇（园）滚（掐）之（架）战！

“你相信上帝吗？”我勉强把目光钉在她深陷的眼窝上，逼问道，“你相信世界上有神的存在吗？”

Soave困惑地摇了摇拖把似的蓬松脑袋，犹豫地问我：“你为什么想到这个？”

“因为我就不相信，”我倒在椅子里，一阵乏力袭上全身，“如果真的有上帝的存在，这一切就都不会发生了。”

东京凌晨三点的星星在窗外木讷地闪烁，呜咽着低语着的冰凉夜风从窗缝吹进来，我暴躁地把玻璃甩上，发出震天响的一声。对面局促不安的女人紧绷着鼻翼，小心翼翼地问：“什么就不会发生？”[1]

我叹了口气，开始后悔叫她过来了。

到日本的第一天，我们五个一下飞机就立刻开溜，撇下公司的人和酒店的劣质午餐，溜到东京遍地都是快餐店里，点了一大堆在英国也能吃到的油炸食品。

我们的桌子正对着餐厅里悬在墙壁上的电视，耳朵在一连串语调甜美的鸟语里捕捉到某个熟悉的单词，我慢下咀嚼薯条的动作，抬头观望屏幕底部的英文字幕：

“……这就是近日大火的英国乐队Blur，接下来本台将为大家播放一段来自他们《Parklife》专辑的歌曲——Girls And Boys！”

正听Tony和Bonehead闲扯淡的Noel脸上的笑容在听到那些音节后僵了下来。他背对着电视，上身转了一个微妙地角度，又状作无事地缓缓靠在椅背上。我看得出来他正在听。

“Street's like a jungle,

So call the police. 

Following the herd, 

Down to Greece, on holiday.”

好一个蠢得出奇的mv——穿着黑色运动服的男孩在镜头面前蹦蹦跳跳，装出可爱怪诞的声音唱着那些粗俗的歌词，不停扑闪那双绿色的大眼睛。令人眼花缭乱的滥糙画面转来转去，我忽然觉得Noel的位置看不见屏幕也是一种幸福。

“Looking for, girls who are boys,

Who like boys to be girls, 

Who do boys like they're girls,

Who do girls like they're boys,

Always should be someone, you really looove.”

他依然面对着我，被夹在两团不同频率的爆笑和粗口中，时不时点头示意他在听，但他不在这里，一整颗心都在驻足眺望那个五官无可挑剔却脑子有点问题的男孩身上，Tony把同一个问题递给他几次，都只得到答非所问的嗯嗯啊啊。盯着那张犯傻的脸，我心底一股没由来的火气蹭蹭地往上冒，几乎要把玻璃杯砸到电视屏幕上。而理智劝我不要，所以我选了一个折中的做法——烧到一半的烟头被我精准地投进Noel的橙汁里。

橘红的烟头遇水发出短暂的嗞啦一声，目睹了这一幕的Tony和Bonehead骤然失声，难以置信的目光在我和我哥之间来回流转，但他居然毫无察觉，直到把杯沿递到嘴边，在其他所有人惊恐万状的凝视中，浅浅地尝到些飘着烟灰的液体，才忽然暼到饮料里面的棉质烟头。

我满意又心烦意乱地看着他瞪大眼睛，爆发出一阵激烈的咳嗽，猛地直起身，抓起餐巾，把肮脏的橙汁全吐在里面。当他涨红了的脸重新抬起来时，要杀人的目光从我们脸上一个个划过去，它最终还是稳当地停留在我的鼻尖上。Noel愤怒地瞪着我，等我给他一个解释。

“Tony在跟你说话，小子。”我把手臂挂在椅背上，气定神闲地直视那双狂怒的眼睛说。

“啊啊，其实也不是特别要紧……”Tony结结巴巴地说，我斜了他一眼，可怜的小个子又连忙改口，“我是在问，大麻带不过海关，你说你能在东京搞到，不知道什么时候……”

“在这，”Noel拍了拍外套口袋，我这才注意到那里隆起的小包，“一下飞机我就拿到了，放心。就算是去了美国我也有办法。”

Tony温顺地点了点头，轻声说：“哦，好，那没事了。”

接下来没人敢再大声说话，大家都沉默地吃着自己面前的午餐，直到Noel宣布我们应该去看看演出场地，他们才忙不迭地在一番混乱中离开餐桌。一群怂包，我闷闷地想，也懒得再看一眼电视屏幕里的傻子。

我跟着Tony，最后一个迈出餐厅，还没来得及反应，就被一个强壮的手肘卡住胸口，按在快餐店外坚硬的墙上。我后脑磕在砖块上，一阵眼冒金星中，只听前方传来我无比熟悉的声音：“你他妈要是再敢这样乱搞，我会让你后悔。”

我的眼睛还看不清东西，脑子也一团浆糊，嘲讽的话却先脱口而出：“哇哦，您能把我怎么样呢？”

“那我们就没必要再待在一个乐队里了，或者说，你没必要再待在我的乐队里了。”他冷冰冰地说，松开我的喉咙，我半天没找到话反击，他已经独自离开，追上了乐队。

去他妈的蛋。我瞪着对面正调适琴弦的Noel，冲洒满白色粉末的桌子趴下去，报复性地吸进了一大管美沙酮。我还在生气，他不仅一点没看出来，居然还心安理得坐在那里，坐在我的正对面，捣鼓那把见了鬼的吉它。

“别吸那么多，”他粗而浓密的眉毛在刘海下皱了起来，遮住了那双和我一模一样的蓝眼睛，“晚上还有演出。”

“那不然你来唱？”

“这可是他妈的Whisky A Go Go，洛杉矶最有名的俱乐部，”他站起来，举着吉它，隔空作势冲我脑袋来了一枪，“你最好别给搞砸了，否则我们在美国就没得混了。”[2]

我打了个不耐烦的手势，示意他说完快滚。也许我心里是知道我吸得已经过分了，但我就是受不了他把自己搞得个什么都要管的老爹一样的，所以在同其他人的满嘴跑火车时，我们越吸越多，直到整个演出成了一场被诅咒的灾难——

舞台下一张张白晃晃的脸在我眼前幽灵一样旋转，Bonehead弹的是一首歌，Noel弹的又是另外一首歌，两个截然不同的旋律在我混沌的脑子里纠葛不清，我甚至看不清贴在地上的演出清单，以至于我唱着唱着就忘记下一句词是什么，一股脑跟着声音最大的节拍走，听得观众一头雾水。Bonehead乐得咧开一张牙齿参差不齐的大嘴，配上空洞无神的双眼，还真像来收你魂的巫师。Noel就没他那么开心了。他避开话筒冲我喊着什么，光看他那焦躁的脸我就知道不是什么好话，也许是恼怒于我改了他的“完美”歌词。我给他做了个“控制下”的手势，心里只有快点唱完这首，好到后面吸一口我藏着的美沙酮。

当我在一阵嘘声中再次往音响后面走时，我余光暼到濒临爆发的Noel冲我走来，不消说也是要来没收我的粉的。积压已久的不满喷薄而出，我抬手就把铃鼓向他抡了过去，正重重地砸在他的肩上，发出一声响亮的“呲——”

他震惊之余做了个嗤之以鼻的表情，讽刺我说：“没打在拍子上。”

如果不是头晕到那地步，我一定不会忽略他眼底掩盖不住的受伤和绝望。或者当时我也站在了崩溃的边缘，所以大脑自动过滤了一切我明知会让我心痛的景象，但即使在那场演出结束后，从后台到大巴车上，我也没再看他一眼，一到宾馆就把自己锁进房间，翻箱倒柜，把屯藏的所有毒品和烟酒都摆上了床。你就躺在你的傻逼床上读你的傻逼书吧，我不无恼怒地想。

直到半夜口渴到喉管像在层层剥落、烧灼，我才从满是污渍和烧孔的床上爬起来，摸开房间的走廊灯，把酒渍抹在墙纸上，跌跌撞撞地光脚走进厕所，趴在水龙头底下猛灌几口水。走出来后，我注意到有一张湿漉漉的纸条不知道什么时候被塞了进来，孤独地躺在门缝下。我抓起它，蹒跚着倒在床上，借助昏黄的灯光艰难地辨认上面的字。

“我们怎么还能继续做兄弟啊？”歪歪扭扭的字啜泣着对我说。[3]

我恍惚地瞪着它，过了好一会儿才理解它的意思。

“去你妈的。”我咒骂道，把纸条揉成一团塞进酒瓶，又吸了一大口美沙酮，索然无味的一口，不甘示弱的一口，接着又一口，却发现它对我要命的吸引力早已烟消云散，我再不想碰它一星半点。我把所有致幻的伙计从床上踢下去，在地毯上发出一阵杂乱的巨响，随后掀起被子裹住自己。

美沙酮的作用让我很难入睡，我辗转反侧，和脑子里的杂音扭打，直到清晨的光线开始朦朦胧胧地渗透窗帘，睡意才慢慢抓住我。正在此时，酒店走廊传来一阵杂乱无章的脚步声和高声呼喊，没过多久，敲门声也找上了我。我拿被子捂住耳朵，想装作没听见，希望无论是哪个没眼力见的都能尽早知难而退，但那人反而变本加厉，一边用力捶门，一边贴着门板冲内大吼：“LIAM！LIAM！NOEL走了！”

我清晰地感受到心脏在胸部的皮肤下沉重地跳了一下，瞬间醒了过来。那经年埋藏的，我以为早就消弭的恐慌再次攥住了我，压得我透不过气。我冲向门口，一把拉开门板，被心急火燎的巡演经纪人拽住胳膊，带到了Tim Abbot的房间里。

他又走了，他又离开我了。我心里一团乱麻，本该是五脏六腑的地方变成了一个望不见底的黑暗深渊，我努力想用镇定和理智填满它，它却爆发出尖刻的嘲笑，不断报复我以1991年的记忆。

同样一个秋天的早晨，Paul慌乱地把我从床上摇醒，我睡眼朦胧，仍下意识迅速拉起了被子，试图遮住自己斑驳的身体和凌乱的床铺。他告诉我Noel带上行李离家出走了，没人知道他去了哪。我好说歹说之下Paul终于同意先去打电话问问他的朋友，我如释重负，揭开一角被褥，却发现Noel已经不知何时把床铺和我都细致地清理妥帖了，而我居然毫无察觉。

大约整整半周我们都没有Noel的消息，直到某天妈妈接到了一通来自南方的电话。她想要和Noel大吵一架，质问他为什么不辞而别，斥责他的不负责任，最后却只能发出颤抖的呜咽，问他是否一切安好。Noel含糊其辞，只说自己会在伦敦待上一段时间，很快就会回家。

他的来电让妈妈和Paul安了神，家庭生活仿佛重归正轨，只有我知道他是在通过逃离这座城市，回避和自己十几岁的弟弟上床的背德感和负罪感。我也知道他从伦敦回来后压抑的痛苦一扫而空是遇到了什么人，不久后，他珍藏在房间里，不敢看又不舍得扔的，和一个金发青年的合照、一支新兴摇滚乐队，Blur的海报和他送我的碟片告诉了我那个人是谁。

Damon Albarn。

那么这次他去了哪呢？我抬起头，看到六神无主的Bonehead站在房间门口，他也看到了一脸泪痕的我。他是回去找那个人了吗？

我不在乎了。没了他的整个团队像是被抽去脊椎骨的响尾蛇，焦灼而吵闹地瘫痪着，我坐在来往不息的职员中，目光空洞地盯着墙面，什么忙也帮不上——从很久前起，我就说不准他在想什么了。除了机械性地吃下几口别人塞给我的三明治，整个因他出走而兵荒马乱的两天里，我像尊腐朽雕像一样一动不动。随便谁，随便哪。

“只要他一切安好，”当我注意到Tim终于通过手机联系上他时，我一个箭步冲到他面前，求他替我转达，“告诉他，我不会生气，也不会再胡闹了，只要他一切都好。”

“他在旧金山，”挂断了电话后，Tim转过来对我们说，“待在一个他刚认识的女孩的公寓里——是那个女孩接的电话——他不允许我们去找他，说等他整理好心情自己就会回来。”

我不在乎了，我想，这次完全是我的过错，我毁了他长久以来的梦想，他吐露了他的绝望，我却任由它从眼前溜过去。我没有立场骂他懦弱。只要他一切安好，我可以只当他单纯的血亲兄弟，他的亚伯，或者普通的工作搭档，只要他还肯回到我身边。

我沉默着向Tim点点头。我会等他回来的。

上帝日妈的血爹啊，真是没完没了了。

“Love in the Nineties, is paranoid, 

On sunny beaches...”

乐队被安排坐在全英音乐奖现场台下，离舞台之近，让我除了看着那个跳来跳去的金毛男孩外别无选择——他又在唱着那首你拐进伦敦任何一条小巷都能听到唱片店正在播放的口水歌：

“Who do boys like they're girls,

Who do girls like they're boys...”

“我受不了了，耶稣他妈的基督，一秒都不行。”我对身边的Bonehead说，猛地站起身，靠背椅轰然倒地的声音被扩大了的歌声吞没，我像是一拳打进了棉花一样，因而更加恼火，“我要去找点东西喝。”

我一路向外走着，一路洗劫所有托着香槟的侍者，最终找到会场外围设置的酒吧。还没等我想好点上些什么，就接二连三有酒保把五颜六色的鸡尾酒呈上来，告诉我这些都是别的女士要求送给我的。虽然健力士黑啤才是我的最爱，不过鉴于我一向是个宽宏大量的随和的人，所以酒保收走杯子时它们不会还是满的。

即使越来越多的漂亮女孩开始聚集在我的周围，但我只是想逃避逼人和他的逼歌，并不打算逗留太久——全英音乐奖给它的最佳乐队颁奖时，乐队的灵魂可不应该缺席——在喝完了大约三十杯酒后，我对她们说：“宝贝，领奖台上见。”

虽然还没感觉，但我决定在回去之前先去厕所撒泡尿，顺便，整理一下头发。在侍应生的指引下我走进男厕所。厕所里充斥着甜腻腻的芳香剂味，地上躺着一根还在冒着白烟的香烟。我用自来水扑了扑脸，又沾湿了手指，站在一整面光洁巨大的镜子前，来回拨弄自己的头发。正琢磨撩起来还是拉直下去时，我听到身后紧闭的隔间传来些不同寻常的动静，那声音听起来似曾相识。

好奇心驱使我悄悄关掉水龙头，猫进它隔壁的小间，屏息凝神关注那边的情况。

透过木板，我听见隔壁传来一阵衣料窸窣摩挲的声音，紧接最后一声清亮的轻轻的水声，那边颤抖的呼吸声越来越沉重和急促，好像要把肺部的空气全部榨干。随着一声金属拉链绽开的声音，他倒抽了一口气，在我以为他站在克制的边缘，下一秒就要喘息出声的时候，一切行为忽然都被突兀中断下来。

我听见他用三四个饱和的呼吸平复心跳，随后用我适才从舞台音响里听到过的，磁性的低沉声音勉强带着玩笑意味说：“如果我们俩被抓到在这里，光这一条就能养活一个郡报社。”

嚯，玩的真野。

然后我听见我兄弟的声音从里面传来：“John Major会因为这个请你当他的竞选搭档。”[4]

我感觉自己没有太吃惊。一件尚隐藏在迷雾里的戏剧化事件被你察觉时，你很容易就会把自己和迷恋的人代入其中，即使理智告诉你这种不着边际的猜想九成九会落空。说实话，目前为止我还没学会主动降低期望和幻想来规避失落。相比起来，Noel就是中行家了，他从来不幻想“永远”这个词有什么实际意义。

“但是说真的，我们该回去了，”Damon Albarn说，“还有八分钟颁奖典礼就开始了——你不会想错过把大不列颠握在手上的时刻。”[5]

我不禁赞许地点了点头——虽然最后第一个把奖杯握在手里的一定会是我——同时深深吸入了一口闷热的空气，从马桶盖上站了起来。无论那两个人打算上演什么八点档狗血剧，我都不打算让主持人只能尴尬地把奖杯颁给一个秃顶或者一个磕嗨了的傻小子。我才不在乎撞上那两人的尴尬可能性，或者其实我也很想看看Noel会如何面对那种尴尬地场面。

在我靠着洗手台站好时，Damon Albarn正好拉开木门，率先从开不大的缝隙挤出来，衣衫整洁却脸色潮红。在看到我的一瞬间，他十分戏剧化地石化在了原地，脸上刹那间闪过无数我来不及的解读复杂神色。

“你好，Liam。”但他很快反应过来，有些迟疑地说，向我伸出右手。

“哈喽，金发妞。”我扯着嘴角说，没去理会他云石雕塑一样手，他默默收回的样子让我感觉得到了一点补偿，纵使他的表情沉着自持得紧。

即使不清楚我听到了多少，他还是怀着侥幸心理把木门在身后带上，从始至终没让我看到昏暗隔间的任何一角。他倒是相当镇定，明面上滴水不漏的冲我露出一个礼节性笑容，哪怕假得不能再假，我还是瞬间明白了为什么Blur的现场演出比别的乐队需要多出一倍的保镖。

“很高兴遇到你，Liam，你们的新专辑简直无与伦比，可惜我们现在都赶时间……”他打着标准的中产阶级官腔说。

我不耐烦地摆摆手，示意他无事要奏就可以告退了。我绝对不打算和他一道出去，说一路客套的鬼话，但我也不想听Noel拿那些明知道骗不过我的托辞搪塞我，所以我在Albarn离开后简洁地撒了泡尿，裤链一拉，又独自回到了Oasis的桌子。隔壁乐队神经质的吉他手就坐在我的身边，长了一张我看到就忍不住欺负的自闭富家小孩模样，我也的确这么做了，直到他看起来像要被吓哭了才意犹未尽地收手。[6]

颁奖典礼开始一段时间后Noel才弓着身子，慢慢接近我们的桌子——我是顺着Albarn的视线注意到的。Albarn当时正站在话筒前，一副老道政治家做派，盯着我后方的某处沉稳地说：“我认为这个奖应该和Oasis分享。”他是对着Noel说的。

而让我永远也无法理解的是，Noel不仅没有领会这句话暗含的挑衅意味，还把它当作什么他妈的，“英伦摇滚卷土重来”的独立宣言。或许我该请把音乐基因拍进我脑子的伙计也把一点智商拍进我兄弟的脑子。

我瞪着第四次走上颁奖台，已经懒得接过不列颠尼亚奖杯的金发男孩，偏过头对Tony说：“明年搬空全英音乐奖的库存时，我可不会说：‘这个奖应该和Blur分享’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]纪录片《Supersonic》49:15  
>  [2]Oasis gigography: The Whiskey (a Go Go) - Los Angeles CA (USA) - 29th September  
>  [3]纪录片《Supersonic》57:41  
>  [4]约翰·梅杰（John Major）于1990年至1997年出任英国首相。  
>  [5]全英音乐奖的奖杯造型是不列颠尼亚女神（Britainnia），这个词同时有“大不列颠”的意思。  
>  [6]传记《3862 Days》面面：“我坐在Liam的右侧，他一直在刺激人，整晚都在恫吓我。每次我们从台上领奖回来，他会盯着我说，‘你他妈看着我，告诉我你配得上那奖。’然后他装作要打我的样子。”


End file.
